


The Hokage's blossom

by Nefe28ostar



Category: Naruto
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Gay Male Character, M/M, Sexual Content, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 04:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15283542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nefe28ostar/pseuds/Nefe28ostar
Summary: He had taught her to be a better friend, she had taught him to open up and embrace life. Their friendship had managed to somehow get twisted and warped along the way. Now a new threat is upon them disguised as an orange book. Will their friendship withstand this new enemy or will they both crumble beneath its erotic pages..





	1. Chapter 1

One shot. Kakasaku lemon. 

Part: I. .....turning point

 

~~~~'~'~~~~~'~'~~~~~'~'~~~~~

It all started one fine day. Just an ordinarily simple day he had managed to steal for him self. A day he had fought for on numerous occasions. Being the Leaf 's new Hokage was certainly taking it's tool on his private life, unfortunately not the only down fall at the moment. No more was he able to just sit by idly contemplating on nothing but utter nonsense nor was he allowed to hang out casually with his fellow shinobies. He had even forgone the simple pleasures of being with a woman now that his activities were constantly being monitored. So many privileges had he lost the moment the godaime decided to appoint him the title of Hokage. 

He sat there on his window ledge, staring at mostly nothing for a very long time. His mind it seemed was beginning to wonder again. An annoying habit he had suddenly picked up. As much as he wanted to enjoy the view in front of him his thoughts just wouldn't let up.   
Kakashi fisted both his hands in his hair in a rather frustrating manner, gripping his white silver like locks a little too rough but what the fuck. He didn't care any more. He would do any and every thing to chase those horrible inappropriate images from his mind. His new found frustration was purely and entirely Naruto's doing. Him and only him was solely responsible for the erotic images that plagued the copy nin's thoughts.

Again he forced him self to concentrate on his surroundings. Besides who knew when again such an opportunity would arise, allowing him to have an entire day all to him self. One with out the responsibilities as well as the ever growing hurdles that came with being the Leaf 's new leader. The copy nin turned Hokage closed his onyx eyes one last time. He took a deep breath then followed by a loud audible grown. After a few short seconds of silently battling his thoughts he was finally able to really enjoy the peacefulness of his morning as he admired the golden rays of the sun, allowing himself a moment of distraction. To him it was absolutely perfect. It wasn't blindingly bright nor was it overly dull. A beautiful compliment it seemed that went along with an equally perfect breeze. Even the slight back ground noise had a certain charm to it.

The Hokage had spent the better part of his morning catching up on some much reading thanks to one overbearingly obnoxious ex student of his, whom by the way had decided to follow in his sensei's foot steps.... No... not kakashi but the deceased sanin better known as Jiraiya or as Naruto would refer to him 'Pervy Sage'.

It had been only about a year ago since the kiyube vessel made the questionable decision to honor his late teacher simply by continuing on with his work. Now the term 'work' usually meant the use of ones body or mental powers in aiding in the completion of various task. But this work was quite different. How?... Well firstly it was immoral and secondly there was nothing honorary in the least meaning of the word about it. This kind of work which Naruto choose to carry on in his dead teacher's name was no other than the writing and publishing of well made porn. Yes...good old paper back smut famously referred to as Icha-Icha.

Only a year had passed since his first publication and to be honest it was quite a thing of beauty. At first Kakashi was a bit apprehensive. He was rather hesitant as he felt a slight feeling of betrayal towards his favourite author. But slowly and surely he began to warm up to the ridiculous notion of Naruto becoming a writer, aside from his shinobi duties that is.

He had been captivated by the orange clad temptress better known as Icha-Icha Blossom from the very first chapter. A title that didn't go unnoticed by him nor the other famously known blossom of Konoha. Another triggering factor that piqued the copy-nin turned hokage's curiosity. It was entirely her fault, the publication of said book and everyone dam well knew it. Kakashi was stunned the moment he learned that his pinky of a kuniochi was responsible for the epidemic that swept the bookstores as well as most lovers bedrooms. Sakura was the one who had insisted on Naruto finding a hobby to fight his ever growing boredom. Well to be honest she did use the term 'healthy' more than once with hopes of him taking her advise. He did however took the encouragement to heart but boy was she regretting it now.

Thank kami the future Hokage was almost done working on his second edition. That little news had the pink haired medic doing back flips the moment he broke it to her. It meant that she was going to be free finally of all the unwanted attention the orange clad devils had brought on her life. Kakashi was also equally excited upon hearing such good news. As much as he was enjoying the awkward situation she was put under he too also wished for it all to be done and over with. This book was definitely going to be his undoing if he kept on reading. Its contents were scary and downright threatening towards his and Sakura's relationship, one they had managed to keep professional for many years. As much as he was enjoying every word, every phrase, every dam dirty, erotic details of it he couldn't wait for it all to be over, for him to go back to his old semi elusive self again. 

At first the copy nin was completely disgusted with himself for harbouring such elicit fantasies of the real blossom, his blossom also known as his ex student turned medic turned secretary to none other than yours truly. That alone in it's self should have been enough of a reason for him to cease his new found obsessive behaviour towards his medic nin but no, Hatake Kakashi couldn't just help himself anymore.... He spent almost all day lounging around his ancestral home with no particular care at the moment. For a while he was enjoying the quietness of it all that's until the rain decided to pay the citizens of Konoha a little unexpected visit, leaving both shinobies and civilians alike in a state of irritation.

The time slowly ticked by and before kakashi knew it evening was upon him. He absent mindedly scanned through his kitchen with hopes of making himself a rather neat dinner but the contents of his cupboards were not of his particular liking so he ventured out in search of suitable ingredients with his ever present anbu guards following at at respectable pace behind. After navigating his way through the heavy downpour he was now comfortably rummaging through the many packets of frozen meat of one very small mini mart.

He had made many life staking decisions in the past with out so much as a moment's notice but tonight he was being tested in the cruelest of manner. There stood firmly in his hands two parceled packages, one thinly sliced pork, the other,one thick slab of beef. There was no making up his mind tonight it seemed. Kakashi stood there in the middle of isle 6 weighing his options, quite seriously might I add when out of no where a mild hint of honey mangled with cucumber alarmed him. He hadn't the need to look to make certain it was her for that particular scent was enough of a prof to tell him that she was here, and very near it seemed. 

From the looks of it Sakura seemed to be pretty deep in conversation with a fellow jounin such as her self, and one kakashi recognised all to well.   
"Gemma", he groaned inwards not liking the way she was smiling and tucking her lose bubblegum strands behind her ear for KONOHA'S number one playboy. It was no secret that the senbon sucking leach had a major thing for the Hokage's only female student, ex student that is. He had tried many years to woo her in ways equally impressive and ridiculous. Never mind the age gap Genma still crawled after her like the dog most women knew him to be. 

That particular relentless attribute of his and of coarse his famous playboy status were the reasons behind Sakura's constant refusal, but from the looks of things it seemed she had finally changed her mind. A thought that didn't sit well with the copy nin. He kept a silent watch on them both as he masked his chakra, trying desperately to listen while they spoke. But he was too far out of range, not a single word was heard. Fortunately for him though, years of constant practice through undercover missions had taught him easily how to read peoples lips. His focus on them deepened as he skillfully deciphered very easily every word exchanged between his blossom and the senbon idiot. 

"Oh stop it Genny", Sakura slapped him playfully on his arm while he closed her off in a tight space between the confectionary and liquor isle.

"Common cherry you cant tell me that after all these years their isnt a part of you that wondered what it would be like with him?". Genma pressed on. 

" I have but you know what he's like, all elusive, totally fucking clueless and openly perverted".

Kakashi froze. "Wait are they having a conversation about me?".. He spoke to himself in disbelief. Why was Genma and Sakura talking about him, and in a mini mart of all places and since when had she started referring to the brown hair horn dog as Genny? The sound of that ridiculous pet name made him cringe on sight. Nevertheless, they were still talking and he was more than interested to find out just where this conversation was headed.

"To be honest sakura his behaviour has changed drastically, havent you noticed this?" 

"Yes i did but what I still don't understand is why the fuck are you interetesd in what goes on between the Hokage and i Genma?".. Sakura pinched his ear playfully.

"Because cotton candy i think he has a thing for you. And more importantly i think you like him too, if not more. Or", he paused a little for added dramatic effect. "Maybe after reading those sultry erotics of one crazy but beautifully written orange paper back, you've finally decided you want dear old sensei to push his, might I quote, throbbing hard cock into you."   
He finished off his sentence with a sly smile as his pink haired friend looked up at him with an astonished expression while one brightly crimsoned blush overtook her delicate face.

That little confession was all kakashi heard before ..."bammmm", he dropped his packets of meat unexpectedly, sending them crashing to the ground with a loud thud. All thoughts of buying dinner had disappeared from his confused mind. The only thing he heard was the seemingly confession that fell from Genma's evil mouth, ringing in his ear like an abrupt explosion. He made a dash for it, before anyone noticed, running clumsily through the pouring rain. The last thing he wanted was to be caught by either of them.

The sudden noise caught both jounin's attention. They stopped in mid conversation surveying their immediate surroundings for signs of lurkers. After a few careful seconds of glancing around they decided to leave the topic at that for now. Sakura watched as Genma walked off. Then she quickly made her way over to the cashier. As she proceeded to check out her items she couldn't for the love of kami feel at ease. Something seemed odd to her.  
A light scent of cinnamon and earth lingered about the air, sending goosebumps all through her body. She knew this particular smell, she was sure she did. Apparently the loud thud from earlier had alarmed her more than she had let on. She couldn't help but wonder who or what made that sound. After carefully packing her groceries in two large handbags a very clever idea popped in her head. Well it wasn't that clever to begin with just really simple that's all. Sakura eyed the young man counting his money before deciding to just go ahead and ask him.

"Hey .....I was wondering was there anyone else in here earlier other than Mr Shiranui and my self mmmmmmm". She took a peek this name tag.."Shin is it?"

The young man was very startled. He couldn't believe a beautiful woman like Miss Haruno was speaking to him more than she had to.

"Yes I believe the Hokage was in here as well altho I didn't think he bought anything." The cashier studied for a moment. "Yes he definitely didn't buy anything. He was at the back standing in the meat isle for while. But then he suddenly left and in a hurry no less.".

Shin nodded an affirmative yes to her question. She immidiaetly froze on the spot with only the word 'fuck' running through her already melting mind. She walked quickly over to said isle now being bombarded with his strong scent as it almost stifled her or was she just overreacting to being caught red handed. Probably the latter. Sakura neared the area where his aroma was at it's highest only to find two packaged piece of meat lying snugly against the corner of the freezer, in the wrong section no less. That's when it finally dawned on her the severeness of her and Genma's little chat. They were both dead fucking meat. No pun intended.

"Miss Haruno you ok", shin called out to her, snapping her instantly out of her mentally panicking state. The pink haired medic grabbed the two forgotten items. She paid for them and took her leave quite hurriedly no doubt making her way over to the ROKUDAIME'S place through the heavy rain.

Sakura fretted non stop while she clumsily made her way over to the Hokage's residence. She was totally miserable with herself all because of one blond haired, blue eyed jerk who chose to depict her in his first piece of badly written porn. Thanks to that idiot almost every guy in KONOHA was lining up on a daily basis to try their lousy luck with the lovely blossom. For months on end Sakura had stayed in on almost every weekend, hiding from men who thought she was their last hope in salvaging their sex life. She hadn't a clue as to who were worst, them for seeking her out or her for being slightly curious about the books contents. Another major mistake she soon made. 

Finally after suffering for so long it seemed, she had decided to take matters into her own hands, thanks to one rebellious Hokage also known as her ex sensei. He was her only hope in finding some semblance of peace when walking the streets so it didn't faze her that much when he agreed to her having her own way. If she was to be a bit honest with her self right now she knew kakashi probably enjoyed that book a little more than others. After putting one well known, very experienced ANBU captain in the hospital for rubbing her the wrong way, the entire male populous was now backing off. But unfortunately her actions left her in quite the tight spot for now she was faced with another problem. They were no guys left who even had the nerve to approach her, leaving Sakura dateless and lonely for numerous nights. 

As much as she wanted to go home she just couldn't bring hear self to it. Besides she knew he was probably home with absolutely nothing remotely edible in his cupboards, making her feel all the more guilty from her and Genma's thoughtless little banter. Sakura sighed to herself, "he had some dam nerves." He had no right acting surprised when he in turn was the one that left her puzzled from his ever changing mood swings. She felt as tho kakashi was constantly toying with what little sanity she had left. In all fairness the explicit contents of ICHA-ICHA BLOSSOM were wearing her down. Not that she'll ever admit to owning such atrocious reading material. 

Being couped up in the Hokage's office most days made her life a living hell. Working so close to him while he read the orange clad garbage drove the medic nin beyond the brink of insanity. The graphic images that haunted her nightly did unspeakable things to her libido, not that she minded but the fact still remained, Kakashi Hataki was her ex sensei and now the village's Hokage, never mind he still choose to live at home.  
His privacy was too important to him, almost as important as the few people that knew him through and through. Unfortunately her being his personal secretary as well as the head of the medical board meant that the privilege of visiting him at his private quarters was extended to her infinitely. Sakura was still hurrying through the rain struggling for balance with her bags and one easily breakable umbrella as it swayed violently with the wind when a recognizable voice called out to her. 

"Sakura-chan, over here." She made her way very ungraciously over to the happier than usual smiling blond. "Naruto if its what I think it is then thank kami but if you're just wasting my time I'll make you hurt beyond your darkest nightmares. She warned him warily but seriously all the same. Quickly his mood changed to that of a panicked state as he ushered her inside to give her the good news.

~~~~~'~~~~~'~~~~~'~~~~~'~~~'

The copy nin turned village leader slammed his front door upon his arrival back home. He was halfway out the Mini Mart when he realized he had forgotten his umbrella. Now he stood in his living room feeling lost and thoroughly soaked from head to toe. His mind however refused to register his cold damp appearance as he replayed the conversation that was seemingly stuck in his hentai brain.   
What the hell was Sakura talking about, him being clueless. Did that mean she wanted him as much as he wanted her, or was she just playing into one of the Senbon sucking king's elaborate traps? Kakashi pondered the idea for over several minutes until a cold chill rocked his body, reminding him of his state of wetness. He set about drying him self off and changing into a warm pair of slacks, forgoing his ever present mask. Still he couldn't help but study the idea of his pinky having the same fantasies as him rather intensely.

Kakashi collapsed on to his huge Pearl coloured couch, replaying those last words over and over that fell from Genma's treacherous mouth in his already confused mind. He was in the process of breaking down all he had heard into little balls of digestive information, whether they were true or not; until the loud sound of his buzzer going off halted him in his tracks.   
He froze halfway through his line of reasoning due to the little distraction. Few people ever visited him which limited the possibilities of it being an enemy standing outside his home, besides, not many people can get pass Yamato taichou's trusted squad dogs. They were an impenetrable force of security specially trained to protect him at all cost, not that he needed them but still it was only because of Tsunade's constant pestering that made him agreed to having two guards stationed outside his home.  
He made his way over to his door obviously trying but not finding any chakra signature from whom ever stood on the other side. As he was about to grab the large brass knob he found himself immediately being encompassed by the intoxicating aroma of the very person he was trying to hide from.   
"Shit", he cursed him self silently as he flung open his door. 

~~~~'~~~~~'~~~~~'~~~~'~~~~~'

A/N........I hope my first Naruto fanfiction didn't disappoint. So thats it for chapter 1 of my possibly 2 to 3 parts KakaSaku(Kakashi/Sakura) oneshot lemon. .... Do enjoy.


	2. When dreams bexome reality

Part: ii. ....When dreams become reality..

~~~~'~'~~~~'~~~~'~'~~~~'~~~'

 

~~~'~~~~~'~~~~'~~~~'~~~~'~~~~~'

KAKASHI!".....Sakura barged her way into his humble home just as he was about to let her in. Some how she had managed to acquire a key on her own, how and when she did was way beyond him. But that wasn't as astonishing as her abrupt appearance. He knew that she knew he had over heard her and the senbon clown's chit chat from earlier in the evening. Which Leaves the question as to why was she here and soaking wet at that. He pinched the bridge of his nose in an irritating fashion, already sensing a migraine setting in just before he allowed her to pass while taking her two bags in the process.

"SAKURA what's the meaning of this?.... You just don't Waltz into some one's home yelling their name at the top of your lungs like that"... He scolded her a little too politely it seemed, even for him, which caused her to give him that little look of suspicion that was specially reserved for him and him alone. He knew that no matter how much he tried to convince himself, saying that the things he felt were only because he was utterly and hopelessly lonely, the truth was that some where deep down inside of him he did care for her on a more personal level.

"Oh can it will you....you know dam well why I'm here"... She motioned for him to join her as she made her way straight towards his kitchen. The copy nin ignored her slightly annoyed tone and did just as she wanted him too. Upon entering the large cooking area the pink haired kunoichie began to unpack one of her two grocery bags with much haste while Kakashi kept a watchful eye on her quite suspiciously as each items were emptied one by one. Several minutes it seemed had passed before he decided to leave well enough alone. After all the scene before him was nothing new nor surprising. Kakashi was well used to having all of his former team 7 members abused his home, whether he liked it or not. They knew not the meaning of the word privacy, that's unless theirs were threatened.

He made his way over to a couch not far away from her. It was the perfect spot to keep an eye on things, or better yet on the beautiful pink haired woman that was seemingly making dinner for him. The Hokage knew that she was just dying to ask him something from the way she idly played with her wet clothing, that were still surprisingly on her. He knew that she saw him made a dash for it earlier and judging from the items on his counter he was dam right. The silver haired man glared at the frozen pieces of meat that were now being deposited in a bowl filled with water to thaw, he then turned his attention to the pink minx that seemed to know her way around his home, a little fact that was clearly disturbing to him, secretary, ex student or not.

"Just tell me why Kakashi".. Her sudden statement startled him...

"Why what?"...he played dumb. Sakura sighed to her self as she prepared a pot filled with water to boil...."Don't play coy with me.... Hokage-sama"...she slured her words, giving it the direct dramatic effect she had intended to, all the while making her way over to his bedroom. Kakashi creased his eyes at her. He particularly hated it when she called him that. It made him felt old, which he wasn't. Of coarse being 14 years her senior did sound some what arguably as being old, but he sure as hell didn't look it... The medic nin reappeared from his bedroom a few moments after only to be clad in nothing but one of his dark blue boxers and a very large white T shirt which by the way was swallowing her from the neck down.

"You know what i mean old man. Why did you disappear just like that and left your dinner behind?" She questioned him knowingly....."if you ask me I'd say you probably saw or heard something you shouldn't have".. She teased him with a mocking tone, one she had adapted so well from that dam Uchiha brat. She tried to fain ignorance but the truth was she did know why he left in such a hurried pace. Deep down inside she was rejoicing to her heart's delight. Why?... Well no matter how awkward her earlier conversation with the senbon idiot was Sakura had secretly hoped that her little confession would be the edge she needed to finally tip the scales in her favor with Kakashi. 

Things with the Hokage was a bit more than usually awkward in the beginning but then all of that changed. Or more like him who had changed. At first she swore he was back to his same old tricky ways, but soon after things began to intensify around the office. For example the lingering stares he gave her, or the way he brushed past her shoulders when ever they stood near to each other. Or what about the time when he grabbed hold of her hand while he lead her to the staff kitchen? Clearly that wasn't a game... Or was it?....sakura eyed him once more.

"Well aren't you going to answer me kakashi"...he didn't want to. Not that he didn't had an answer but what the hell was he going to say?...'I ran because i was thinking about fucking you bent over my coffee table'...or maybe he could try telling her exactly where he wanted her to put her sweet little mouth.... No dear kami he couldn't, wouldn't.

"Well Sakura if you should know pakun had just returned from a mission. I lent him to kiba so I sensed his presence and thought I'd check up on him".... Lies, he knew it and she knew it. But it was the best he could have come up with. Kakashi made his way towards her not really caring to explain further and from the looks of things she wasn't about to question him either.

"So you say Hokage, so you say". She mocked him while he reached for an extra red apple from her bag.  
"What's that suppose to mean?"..he was equally teasing her back while he took a chunk out of his apple.  
"Nothing my dear, just sit tight dinner will be done soon enough"... Sakura knew he was going to brush it off, but she wasn't about to just let him do that.  
After he finished his apple he reached for another, but as he was about to grab hold of the sinful fruit, his rosette haired ex student chose that exact moment to turn around, resulting in a minor collision as her breast brushed past his chest from their close proximity. Kakashi froze instantaneously. His dark onyx eyes bore into her jaded ones. For a second he thought he saw something slightly akin to need; a thought he quickly brushed aside before reaching for another apple.

"Sorry my bad".. Came her reply but he was quick to recover.  
"That's OK Sakura. That reminds me... I think I need a bigger kitchen.. Don't you think?"... She started to laugh while she continued her cooking...

"What for, its not like you to Cook often is it?"...  
Kakashi made his way back to his couch all the while eyeing her from behind. Sakura was bent over, giving him that perfect view of her heart shaped ass. His shorts were slipping down her hips a little too much, but not enough to bless him with a view of her milky waist. The hokage felt his throat ran dry as he continued to stare. His medic nin was bent over eyeing the two pieces of meat in the oven while she rocked back and forth on her heals in a child like manner, but fuck it nothing about her was childish at all. She had filled out quite beautifully in all the right places over the past few years. Even tho she wasn't well endowed like some of her female companions, the sight of her breasts, covered that is, still had to it a breath taking appeal. Kakashi's mind began to wonder again, this time choosing to review a paragraph of the fourth chapter of Naruto's book.

"Her slender legs looked as though they were made from the finest silk; soft and flawless to the look and touch. Her backside, kami her backside was begging me to grab hold of it. They way it bounced as she walked before me, not knowing the depths of her temptation. Surely a seductress it would seem, but oh how this beautiful creature was truly ignorant if her powers".....

The Hokage was lost again in his revere. It seemed the words of his beloved paper back suited his particular dilemma in more ways than one. He continued to study his green eyed seductress as he payed less and less attention to the world around him, still playing with the fruit in his hand not really focusing on its scent he took a huge bite out of the surprisingly citrus tasting, lemon scented item in his grasp. Halfway through chewing he began to choke violently alarming the medic nin in front of him.

"Kakashi?"... Sakura was at his side in an instant, pounding her fist into his back.

"Careful you big baby"... He signaled her to get him a glass of water as he tried to take deep breaths.

"Fuck how could I have grabbed the wrong fruit?"... He quarreled with himself for getting so lost in his perverted thoughts. After drinking a hearty mouthful of water he began to calm down, making sure his intake of oxygen was slow. A few minutes had passed and now the hokage was finally able to breathe properly. But no mater how much time had gone by his pride was bruised; and boy did Sakura knew it. She sat beside him rather too quietly, even for her own good. Her mind was trying to control her lips. Kakashi sure was making a fool of himself tonight. First at the supermarket and now with the accidental bite of one very tangy lemon. The more she thought about it the more difficult it became to suppress her laughter. They both sat there, neither saying anything. To kakashi it seemed a bit awkward or that's what he thought. That's until Sakura erupted in a fit of giggles. It didn't surprise him one bit, but that also didn't mean he was going to sit there and let her mock him; even if he brought it on himself. 

"Hahaha...hahaha..haha, I can't believe you ate that... What the hell were you thinking kakashi?"...  
She was still laughing at him, trying her best to stay seated but she couldn't. The hilariousness of the situation was rubbing her the right way. The hokage on the other hand wasn't having any of it. He was going to teach her a lesson or two about mocking her elders.  
" wait till naruto and sasuke hears about this"... She teased him.

"You wouldn't"... He dared her.

"Oh yes i would and you know it".... She was down right defiant.

"Sakura!"... His tone was serious and perhaps a bit scary, but his pinkette of a kunoichie didn't care one bit. .... "I'm the hokage Sakura, if you utter a word about this to anyone i promise you I'll".... He paused seemingly searching for a good threat.

"You'll what... Hokage sama... Spank me, is that what you were going to say?"... Her words were meant as a joke but that's not what it sounded like as they both got the hidden meaning instantly. Sakura didn't care either way; the situation was indeed funny and she'd be damned if she allowed him to bully her into shutting up. The copy nin knew there was no getting through to her. By this time tomorrow the entire shinobi district was going to get the juiciest gossip of the week. He was panicking, but the dead flat look on his face did nothing to prove that. He wasn't going to be the laughing stock of Konoha once more. His mind was running out of options as he listened to her go on and on about how she was going to twist his story, making him pay for all those sneaky stunts he pulled over her; but suddenly an idea hit him. It was the only thing the silver haired shinobi thought of. Actually it was the only thing he could think of, plus it had its benefits, that's if she didn't push him away.

The Hokage eyed his ex student not really hearing a thing she said. He was prepared to make his move, but alas he was a second too late; by the time he reached out to grab her she was already up and heading straight back into the kitchen. Clearly Sakura had no clue as to what almost transpired. Kakashi stared at the vacant spot beside him still debating whether or not what he almost did was right. Sakura was already back in the kitchen when she spared her former team captain a glance. The awkward look he displayed halted her dead in her tracks. She knew that look. It was the one he usually had when his tricky side were up to no good. She sighed to herself, clearly she had dodged some sort of revenge tactic of some kind. Sakura continued on her way but somewhere at the back of her mind she was wondering just what would he have done if she still sat beside him and allowed him to carry on with his little plot. Maybe kakashi had something fun up his sleeves but then again after catching a glimpse of his old elusive self maybe he didn't. Sakura frowned up her face before carrying on with dinner preparations as planned. 

The silver nin turned hokage remained glued to his seat by some invisible force it seemed. All he could do now was to stare after Sakura while she continued with their meal. After almost an hour of waiting dinner was served. They both ate their meals in silence, Not caring to say anything to each other for they both were surprisingly hungry. Sakura was the first to finish, which disappointed Kakashi a little. He was hoping to spend more time with her, even if they didn't talk. Fortunately for him though the stars were shining in his favour. This was going to be his lucky night. He just didn't know it yet.

"You done yet?".. She called out to him while she did the dishes. 

"In a few.. Say....Sakura its still raining and all, plus it's a little late. Why don't you stay over?"... She was in the process of drying a cup when it almost slipped out of her hands from his unexpected invitation. The truth was she did wanted to stay but she wasn't about to intrude on his down time, what ever little time he had remained.

"Sure why not", she turned to him with an almost sly smile attached to her soft face.... "I wasn't planning on leaving either Kakashi".... Kakashi's chopsticks fell from his hand from her little confession.

"You weren't?"..

"No I wasn't"... She took a deep breath. What ever game thy were playing these past few torturous months needed to come to an end. And from the looks of things it seemed she was going be the one to come clean. "I've been meaning to talk to you privately. Now seems like the best time. In fact"...... She lowered her tone. " now's perfect"...

That was it, dinner was officially over for the copy nin. He pushed his plate aside and patted the empty seat beside him, motioning for her to come sit. He was dancing on the inside like a child on Christmas morning. It meant that finally Sakura was going to come clean about what ever this thing was that's been transpiring between them.

"OK... So common tell me what's been on your mind".... She made a move to join him but not before gabbing something wrapped in brown paper from her bag near by... "Here, this is for you. A little gift from our number one hyperactive knucklehead".. The hokage didn't need to think twice as to what it was, he had a dam good idea already. But now was not the time for gifts and other pleasantries. The pink haired medic nin eyed her ex sensei quite surprisingly as he tucked the book away. She was ecstatic at that moment. Finally he was taking her seriously.

"Soooo what was it you wanted to talk about Sakura?"... She began to fiddle with the hem of her shirt, an act he thought she had stopped doing since her childhood days. Clearly her nerves were getting the best of her.  
"Ammm.... I know you were in the mini mart earlier"... Sakura closed her eyes she just couldn't bring her self to ask him what she was about to. "Dam nerves"... She cursed herself silently... "I got this, I got this"... Those words became her mantra until kakashi broke through.

"Listen Sakura ... I know what you're about say"... She turned to face him, she must have seen his face over a million times but tonight he looked so different. A far cry from the man she knew. Sakura couldn't take it anymore. Her nervousness, her overactive libido, every dam thing seemed to intensify the more he stared at her with those alluring onyx eyes. Before she knew it she had already moved from her position. Sakura had launched her self at her ex sensei, crashing her lips against his none too gently.   
Kakashi was just about to try and talk her nerves down, but before he got a chance to he found himself engulfed in a hot mess of pink. It was too late, her lips were pressed against his in a not so gentle manner. His thoughts became scrambled and dear kami when she pulled back the sultry look in her jaded eyes were enough to tempt the purest of saints. That was it for him, game over. It was decided then and there that no words were needed between either of them. Hastily they latched on to each other and began to explore.   
Sakura's heart raced from the Pure lust that coursed through her veins. Of coarse having Kakashi's hands roam all over her scantily clad body while his tongue massaged the inside of her mouth was enough to make her burn with a fierce passion.   
The copy nin hoisted his lovely blossom none too graciously and positioned her on his lap all the while continuing to taste her pink lips. His tongue dove into her mouth, as his hands travelled beneath the hem of her shirt, all the way up her breasts. He kneaded and pinched her soft mounds, causing her to press her self harder against his lap. He was already hard from before but now his aching member was practically straining against its clothed barrier. A little fact that didn't go unnoticed. Kakashi started to trail kisses up and down her silky neck, ensuing soft moans from her parted lips. The feel of her erect nipples between his Fingers were enough to send his sex into overdrive. With out hesitation he stripped her of her shirt, allowing him a perfect view of her womanly charms.   
Sakura couldn't believe what they were doing. He was the village's Hokage for kami's sake, on top that he was also her ex sensei and a really good friend. What would people say if they knew, how would they react. All those conflicting thoughts were wiped clean from her mind for kakashi now held one of her pink pebbled nipple in his moist mouth, lapping his tongue against her soft skin.

"Sensiiiii", she whispered through her raged breath, but kakashi barely made an audible grunt. He was too lost in his emotions to think straight. All the pent up sexual frustration he carried through out the years were finally catching up to him. He wanted to take his time with her but his ever growing need wasn't about to let him. Sakura grabbed hold of him while he played with her pink buds, she needed more so much more from Kakashi. She loved the way he hungrily took her with out thinking; the way his silver locks tickled her bare skin; the way his manly scent overpowered her senses. It was enough to drown her in a passion filled pool. Before she knew it he was lowering her onto the couch. Now kakashi was on top as Sakura layed trapped beneath his muscular frame. What an Adonis he was. The hokage began to trail kisses down her body, now circling her cute belly button. No one could tell she was a shinobi, her body bore no resemblance to that of one but, she was as deadly as her male counterpart; just as skillful and lethal as her two best friends.  
Kakashi lightly nipped her tummy resulting in her pouting her lips at him. Oh how he loved her childish reactions, but now was not the time for childish acts. He knew she was getting impatient and so was he. After all they were only human. From the very beginning they knew patience and gentility weren't needed. So with out thinking he dragged her shorts off, (his shorts by the way) exposing all of her womanly glory to him. Immediately his cock twitched in anticipation. It was as impatient as were him. Sakura felt the cold air nipped at her skin even more, but that feeling was short lived however for kakashi was hovering over her like an animal preparing to to devour its prey. He lowered him self until he was face to face with her dripping arousal. How he died to be inside of her. All these months of dreaming now boiled down to this very moment. He searched her face for uncertainty but found none. After giving her the sweetest smile she had ever seen he dove head first and began to lap his tongue against her pink delicate flesh. The soft motion of his flexible appendage made Sakura's knees bucked. She tried to shut her legs but Kakashi kept her in place while he continued to devour her hot pussy, occasionally sticking his two digits into her wetness. She tasted heavenly, he couldn't get enough of his Sakura. The way she tossed and turned from ecstasy almost made him lost it then and there.   
"Ohhh.. Kakashiiiii", she cried over be over until he felt her go limp in his hold. That was it, he knew from the look on her pleasure contorted face that she had had her first orgasm of the night. Sakura was slowly climbing down from her high, that's until she felt kakashi on top of her again, this time his hard manhood brushed against her wet arousal. Why the hell was he still clothed she didn't know, but luckily she knew just how to fix that. The copy nin latched his mouth onto hers, capturing them both in what was the best kiss of the night, but as he played with her soft tongue he felt her hands going below. It was too late to stop her, not that he wanted to. Sakura yanked his pants down until his ass was exposed. Immediately his thick length bounced forward, hitting her on her leg. That was all it took to drive them both further into lust. With out warning kakashi repositioned himself between her legs and dove forward into her wetness. The sudden intrusion of his manhood inside of her made her scream his name out loud. They knew the guards outside would hear them but fuck it they didn't care.   
They both lost them selves in each other seconds after seconds. The copy nin made love to his beautiful blossom with all the passion he felt for her. He drove himself in and out of her womanly goodness while she clung to him like he was another part of her, a part she couldn't live with out. The night was filled with loud moans and heartfelt whispers as two well acquainted souls lost them selves to each other.

To be continued.   
*-----*-------*------*-----*-------*------*----*


	3. The morning after.

Chapter iii. The morning after..   
~~~'~~~'~~~'~~~~'~~~'~~~'~~~

 

~~~'~~~'~~~'~~~'~~~'~~~'~~~'

Morning had arrived much too quickly for Hataki Kakashi. Not that he minded but he was secretly hoping to spend some more time wrapped up in what ever magic that was left behind from last night's unforseen events. His beautiful Pickett laid sound asleep still huddled almost beneath his naked frame, with nothing but the look of a well satisfied woman written all over her delicate structure. The copy nin eyed his bedside clock now noticing the time. He had but an hour before he was back into full Hokage mode but for some reason unknown he found him self unable to pry his body away from the sleeping girl laying next to him. What ever it was that him and Sakura shared last night felt somewhat like home; like it was meant to be or suppose to be...."Strange".. He thought. Her company always felt like the place to be, not just for him but for the other members of their old team but something was so different now; besides the fact that they slept with each other. Kakashi found himself being more than willing to find out just where this new found discovery was headed. He was equally eager as he was scared but, having just one night of passion filled sex with his ex student wasn't sitting too right with him. There had to be more. He wished there was more.

The Hokage eased himself off his bed very stealthily from years of practice and headed straight for his phone. There was only one person alive that he knew of right now that was more than capable of filling in for him. Hopefully she would adhere to his little request and he could get back to being with his beautiful blossom..... After almost 10 minutes of negotiating with the illustrious blond over the phone, the copy nin was back in bed, all tucked in beside his sleeping medic. He admired her for a while that's until she began to stir lightly. It was still a bit early but he didn't mind at all. He knew that Sakura and him would get the entirety of the day to sort things out between them selves in a more personal way. To be honest kakashi was a bit on the nervous side. His mind was bombarded with a train load of questions one after the other. He was feeling kinda dizzy but after last night's escapades his long ignored feelings towards his ex student seemed somehow renewed. At first he chalked it all up to just pure primal need. Everything he had denied himself so long ago he had unknowing found in Sakura's company. In all honesty she was probably the only one whom he had allowed into his life with out the restrictions he placed on everyone else. Not even Obito or Rin had come to know him through and through; probably because they both died at an early age, well at least Rin did anyway. Kakashi had unknowingly give all of his loyalty and trust to Sakura, probably since their first mission so long ago.

It was sure Funny how things unfolded in just a few short but very devastating years. With a push from the most unlikely of sources not every chance taken turns out to be that half bad, a risk at times yes, but worthwhile in the end.... Slowly Sakura began to open her eyes, the feeling of a pair of warm hands wrapped around her waist was a little more than distracting when one was planning on sleeping in on their day off. Unfortunately it wasn't the hands that woke her but the person they were attached too. Most mornings her mind was one big pool of confused thoughts waiting to be sorted out but not this particular one. Every sordid details of what she and her former sensei did last night began to flood her thoughts the more he worked his talented fingers, dragging them alongside her exposed skin. She eased her self back into his warmth, trying to enjoy the feeling some more but his tight grip restricted her movements. Her fussing actions coaxed a light mischievous laughter from him. Kakashi thought she was still asleep but he was wrong. A side of him was more than relieved to see that she wasn't running for the hills, already regretting what they had done the night before. Not that either of them were drunk, but never the least he was more than elated at the moment.

"What's so funny Kakashi?", Sakura suppressed a yawn while turning over to face him. His features seemed a bit different to her, perhaps a little younger; if that was possible. But hey anyone would have a better than awesome expression on their face after one night of well needed, steamy animal like sex.

"Nothing's funny cherry-chan. I'm just glad to see you're not running for the hills right now".... She quirked her brows at him before finally realizing just what he meant. 

"Kakashiiiiiii", Sakura climbed on top of him, exposing her very naked self in the process. 

"Both of us were of sound mind last night, plus it would be really awkward if I did that after all the things we've been through together.... Wouldn't it? "....   
The copy nin knew exactly what she meant by her statement, he was more than happy knowing she understood the depths of their friendship, and now this ---what ever it was. 

"Say.... Sakura... How exactly do we define this... I mean"... He closed his eyes, seemingly searching for the right words. Fortunately for him Sakura had already sensed the direction in which his question was headed, she sighed warily to her self just before she innocently pressed her lips against his in a warm, affectionate fashion... Kakashi's eyes snapped open in a second, he wasn't expecting things to turn out quite like this. No...Not at all. 

"So does this mean we give this thing of ours a try.. Or do we? "... He trailed off again, not wanting to give life to the thought that occupied his mind.... Sakura on the other hand just smiled sweetly at him for the occasion was indeed rare when the great Hataki Kakashi, the one who always knew just what what to say during the most difficult of times, to find himself in a jam for words. She just continued to smile at him like he the funniest thing she had ever seen in her life.

"Sakura... What is it... Whats on my face? ".... He began to slightly panic a little unnecessarily at her loose expression. But luckily for him Sakura knew just what she wanted from their recent turn of relationship.... "Nandamonai.... Senseiiii"... She pronounced the seldom used honorific like it was coated in nothing but sweet sandy sugar but to Kakashi's hentai ears it sounded like sweet strawberry dipped in gooey chocolaty richness. 

"Kakashi... Kakashi... Kakashi you there?"... His medic nin grounded her hips down on top of his already semi hard morning dick very aggressively. 

"Ooouucchh!"... Immediately he was brought right out of his current thoughts... "I'm sorry"... He laughed while he grabbed hold of her hips, sinking his slender digits into her porcelain flesh. 

"No you're not.. You old pervert!".. She playfully poked him in the chest. 

"Me... Pervert.... Its your fault sakura".... He accused. 

"My fault... How?"... Sakura pouted at him. He started to laugh at her sudden mood change, how childish she was at times. He was probably the only one other than Naruto that is, who was even capable of handling her at this point. He was just about to answer her question when her cell began to ring. Immediately Sakura sprang from his bed, buck ass naked and started to tumble for the noisy miniature object. 

"Hello..... Oh shishou!"... That was all Kakashi heard before his mood turned into an unsavory taste of sourness... "Dam that Tsunade", he cursed silently to himself all the while keeping his eyes on his sexy ex student.... After about a few long grueling minutes Sakura hung up and turned to face him with an almost regretful look adorning her usually glowing face. 

"What is it Sakura? ".... In an instant the silver haired nin was beside her. She eyed him with worry written all over her tender features, already on the verge of tears as tiny watery bubbles began to line her jaded orbs. 

"A patient of mine just passed away".... At the sound of that unfortunate revelation kakashi hastily engulfed her in a warm embrace while he tried his best to sooth her rising sadness. He knew all too well what it felt like to loose some one that was under your care. Unfortunately death was something all shinobies had to learn to deal with at an early age, some more than others and Sakura more than anyone he knew. His heart went out to her then more than it already had at the moment, being a medic and a shinobi of her calibre was never with out its fair share of hardships and sadness. 

"I.. ha..ve.. to..go".. She barely managed to speak between her silent sobs. 

"Its OK.. I know you have to Sakura"... Kakashi loosened his grip around her as she made a move to walk away but unexpectedly she wrapped her arms around him tightly and snuggled into his chest... "Im so glad I have you in my life kakashi. I promise... As soon as im done at work we'll sort this out."... Her words touched him to such an extent that he was finding it most difficult to let go. How could one night of making love to the woman he had cared for almost half his life feel so unexpectedly wonderful?... Kakashi was struggling once again with his thoughts but, before his mind got the chance to find the solution his heart it seemed was first to answer his unspoken question.... After realization dawned on him he gently pressed his forehead against that of sakura's, wiping away her rebellious tears in the process before kissing her softly on the lips.

The answer was as clear as the blinding light of a new day, the truth was he did loved her, he always had from the very beginning. "Sakura... Go.. You'll be late when the family arrives you know"... She nodded and began to dress in a hurried fashion. Finally after properly fixing herself she left the Hokage's home in a much lighter mood than before but still silently dreading the task she was about to undertake.... Kakashi watched her go from his bedroom window as she jumped from one house to another until finally disappearing completely from his sight. Hopefully by the time she returned he would get his answers, and hopefully it would be just what he wanted to hear. 

To be continued.... 

**--**---**---**---**---**--  
A/n.... Hi guys sorry for the really late update. I've been working on another story that's been lingering in my head for far too long now....


	4. Under suspicions

Chapter: iv.... Under suspicion.

 

Sakura had arrived just barely on time to comfort the grief striken family of her late patient, but it seemed no matter how many times she had done this in the past it some how never got easier to handle. She had cried and held the relatives of way too many and far too many for her own particular liking. Death was and still is not an easy thing to deal with, whether you were young or old, but luckily this time she had some one to lean on, some one she could turn to on a more personal and perhaps intimate level. While it was true that she was very close to all members of her team the truth was that every one of them had some one very close to confide in and to comfort in their times of need, especially on that same personal level which she craved so desperately. Naruto, her favourite blue eyed kitsune had Sasuke when things got too heavy to deal with; Sai, their very own pale faced, unemotional Anbu lieutenant had Ino, Sakura's best friend. while Yamato, her most trusted comrade had gone and fallen for one young and very beautiful stir fry cook, which left both Kakashi and Sakura the only ones with out a significant other to comfort them in their times of need.

It was shortly after her hospital rounds were completed that she made her way over to visit Tsunade, whom by the way was filling in for one very disappointed Kakashi at the moment. That little thought had barely managed to bring a smile to her unusually ashen face, forcing her sadness away just for a second as she sighed tiredly to her self in a mildly frustrating manner, if she had known about her old silver haired sensei's plans she would have tried to wrap things up at work a little more faster, but unfortunately it was already late and soon to be dark out side. The bubble gum haired medic finally made it to her destination, with out wasting any time what so ever, she pushed her way into the Hokage's office, obviously expecting to see her honey eyed shishou Tsunade alone, but oh   
boy was she in for a handful. 

Upon entering she came face to face with no other than the Rokudaime him self..KAKASHI.

The copy nin knew she was going to be a little surprised but judging from the alarmed look on her petite face, the word 'surprised' was just stating it mildly. But still he wasn't going to back out on seeing first hand her reaction to him flirting with her around others, and by others mainly Tsunade being in the same room. It was true he had numerously done so in the past but now things were dramatically different between them, and knowing it was their little secret, for now that is made the situation all the more sweeter to him.

"Sakura!".... A familiar voice from her far right snapped her out of her daze very ungracefully.

"Shizune, what's up?"... She collected her self as best as she could. 

"Not much deary... Are you ok?"... The other woman questioned her knowing full well what had taken place earlier in the hospital..

"Oh I am shizu . Thanks by the way"... Sakura gave her a forceful yet somehow reassuring smile before trying desperately to refocuse her attention on her shishou, all the while ignoring the smug look that she knew kakashi was displaying beneath that dam mask of his. Something was seriously up with him and she just knew she was going to suffer through this whole ordeal quite terribly. 

Sakura studied him a little more, even though she was trying not to; obviously not missing his famous eye crease, which meant he was smiling away at her apparent discomfort..."yeah I would sure luv to wipe the floor with your face you smug bastard"..  her thoughts took a more violent turn as she tried to ignore her lover's distasteful antics, that's until Tsunade decided to join in on the not so existent conversation.

The Hokage studied her feisty pink haired apprentice only to find that said student's attention were strangely directed towards kakashi. Just a hint of pinkish blush, a shade that was a tad lighter than her famous bubblegum locks, had somehow found it's way to her cheeks. It was as if she was caught in some kind of a daze, or better yet a moth that was being lured in by a blinding light...Or in this case kakashi hataki. .. Tsunade then again refocused her attention on the copy nin, expecting to find him with that same old bored expression he always carried with him, but hell no. Instead the silver haired Hokage was also caught in the same blinding light, the very same one that had Sakura so hypnotized. It was an intoxicatingly intense display coming from the two most reserved shinobies she knew, then again this was Sakura and kakashi she was looking at, the very two whom always towed the  professional line very carefully.

She was about to voice her concern about their rather uncharacteristic display, that's until something very curious looking, besides the fact that they wouldn't stop staring at each other, caught the attention of her honey colored eyes.... There at the nape of her student's creamy neck stood a unmistakeably large purplish pink mark.

Any genius with enough knowledge on human courtship would definitely recognize what that single visible blemish was.  .... "No way!".   Tsunade quietly questioned herself. Sakura finally snagged herself a date. She couldn't be happier for her but something just didn't sit well and she knew just how to poke around her new found suspicions. She knew just how unfortunate the young medic had been when it came to dealing with matters of the heart, having lost the only boy she had ever loved to her best friend was enough cause to shatter any young woman's courage. The godaime smiled to her self, either Sakura knew that kakashi saw her little evidence of a night well spent or.......

Tsunade's eyes widened even more. She remembered quite vaguely something  shizune was telling her earlier about seeing sakura rushing through last night's down pour in the direction of the copy nin's residence. She eyed them both up again, this time a bit more carefully until it finally dawned on her. Now everything made sense, from kakashi's constant begging for her fill in for him this morning to Sakura's unexpected lateness to work, of course not forgetting the way he was making her blush like some silly school girl who had just locked lips with her long sought after crush... She laughed inwardly. "kakashi you dog"... Everything was beginning to add up now but unfortunately for the two love birds Tsunade had other plans in mind.

"Sakura!". ., she yelled at her apprentice. It was the only thing she could have done to snap both the rokudime and his ex student out of their some what heated staring competition. 

"Hai shishou!"... The pink hair medic almost jumped right out of her skin, an act it seemed kakashi was having a little too much fun not ignoring.

"You heard me girl what did you do last night in all this rain?"..

"Not much shishou I just had dinner with kakashi that's all.... Why do you ask?"... She was playing it off cool. It wasn't a lie but then again it wasn't exactly the truth either. The former Hokage spared the copy nin a sly smirk before winking. The act in it's self almost made him drop his newly written paperback on the old faded out wooden floor non to gently.

There was no way she was on to them that quickly...Was there?... Kakashi wondered just for a second, that's  until the honey eyed blond twitched her lips in a rather wicked manner, instantly informing him that she was up to no good.

"Oh... You had dinner with the Hokage huh...So I take it kakashi"... She was now facing him directly.."you're the one responsible for that very visible love bite that's decorating my Sakura's neck?"...

"Ehhh!".. Both the copy nin and his ex student questioned in Unison.

"What are you talking about Tsunade sama, what hickey?"... Sakura tried to play it off cool but the half smile on Shizune's face almost did it for her. Kakashi on the other hand was too busy searching Sakura's neck, at a distance that is, to see if what Tsunade had observed was indeed true..... "Shit!" .. came his silent remark as he had finally found evidence of the Former hokage's accusation.... Sakura on the other hand was trying desperately to rearrange her hair and shirt collar more loosely, obviously an attempt to hide said mark, one she did not know she carried. God ! If Naruto or Sasuke had only found her earlier then this whole keeping things silent would have gone to hell. The thought of having to explain to either them the origin of her hickey sent a icy cold chill all the way down her spine, immediately causing her to rearrange her footing. 

"What are you talking about shishou... I had a date after I left Kakashi's ..  isn't that right senseiii?".  She eyed him intensely trying no doubt to send him a secret message... Upon catching a glimpse of the threatening glare that was directed towards him he finally decided to step in and do some cleaning up as well.

"Yes you did Sakura.. mmm lets see like around 11 I guess... Right?" ... He gave Tsunade the sweetest eye crease she had ever seen but boy was it too late, she already knew her suspicions were true to the core. Maybe they would be able to pull a fast one over their friends, for a while probably but not her. The busty blond sighed tiredly while pinching the bridge of her nose. Some things never changed it seemed, even long after Jiraiya's death she was still the number one sucker... And now she had gone and lost another bet to konoha's new hentai writing idiot. When, how and why she had impetuously agreed to this whole facade of his she couldn't remember, but one thing was for sure, Naruto's plan was already bearing the fruits of his labor.      Just great... Exactly what she needed to start her day off....  After silently debating her next move Tsunade Rose out of her seat in rater alarming manner as she made her way towards the exit of the Hokage's office.

"My lady ... Is everything alright?" .. shizune was already beside her with her coat and ton-ton in arms.

"Oh not to worry Shizune... I just remembered I have a meeting with some one important"... Judging from her anxious tone they knew something was seriously amis. Tsunade reached for the door knobs quite violently, almost ripping it directly off of it's hinges in the process.... "I'll see you two at dinner later tonight ok"... And She was gone, leaving behind just a tiny hint of her perfume mixed with the fading scent of her detergent in her place.


	5. An introduction of things to come

Chapter..V.. an introduction of things to come..

  

 

After Tsunade's some what hasty disappearance, both Kakashi and Sakura were left more confused than ever. Of Coarse neither of them were naive enough to even discard the possibility of her catching on to their less than subtle approach in trying to cover up what ever that was transpiring between them. Still neither of them felt the need yet to broach the topic that they just barely managed to brush under the table.

Kakashi was ever so quick to lock his office door, already feeling the need for some well deserved privacy. He allowed a deep sigh to escape his lips while he quickly tugged his always present mask down, bunching it around his neck. 

"Looks like we dodged a big one there didn't we?" .. he turned to his beautiful medic nin who by the way still seemed frozen in the same spot she had occupied from the moment she stepped in his office. Her mouth was slightly ajar as she narrowed her eyes suspiciously at the last place her shishou had stood. After about several seconds of going back and forth through her mind  numbing thoughts she was finally able to hear the words the copy nin had spoken.. ...

"Yes we did...But hopefully she buys it for a little while longer".. Sakura made her way lazily towards one of the large glass windows that helped to make up just a fraction of the Hokage's office entire back wall, barely managing to spot the busty blond and her very frustrated looking assistant scurrying off to some unknown destination. One thing was sure though, Tsunade and not forgetting shizune as well, were both on to them. 

"What are we going to do about them kakashi?".. 

He very stealthily came up behind her and wrapped both of his arms in a warm manner around her petite waist....."does it even matter Sakura?"...

She spun around in his hold, now facing him directly. Their noses just barely touching each other as she felt his warm breath dance tantalizingly across her parted lips..... "I suppose it doesn't .. does it!"  .. her statement sounded as if she was trying to reenforce  the idea of them being together rather than stating the obvious. 

"You know kakashi that's just Tsunade. What about naruto and Sasuke?"....

He gave her a wary smile..." Well we can try taking it slow for a while, maybe see how they react to the prospect of us seeing each other.. what do you think?".... 

Immediately he felt a sharp sting to the back of his head, instantly forcing him to close his eyes for his vision somehow became obscured for a few short seconds......."oooucchhh... What the hell was that for?"..... 

"That Hataki is for not paying attention to the things that comes out of your mouth!"... He furrowed his silver brows at her questioningly, apparently not realizing what he had just unknowingly insinuated. 

"Seriously Sakura what did I just say?"... 

"Oh sweet kami you are a slow one as always aren't you?".... She cupped his cheeks in the palm of her hands, obviously trying to distract him from the sizzling pain she had inflicted upon his unsuspecting head.....

"Why you've just unknowingly implied there you hentai reading sicko was that if neither of our team mates approve then that might be the end of what ever this is".... 

Immediately her assumptions made him regretted his poor choice of phrasing. ... "You know that's not what i meant.... Right?"....

"Yes I know, but next time you should try thinking first before you share your thoughts with others.... She winked at him teasingly ... "And by others you know just whom I'm talking about?".....

The silver hired nin tightened his grip on her waist before repositioning her to sit on top of his hokage's desk. He couldn't believe that such an awful thought had crossed her mind, but then again this was Sakura Haruno they were talking about. She had been trampled upon by men in the past too many times that he cared to admit. No wonder she was still single at such a beautiful age. Kakashi knew he had to think of something exceptional to reassure her once and for all about the impending future of there relationship. He needed to he honest with both himself and her if he intended to keep her with him for very long time to come.

"Listen Sakura... I've never been in a serious relationship before, you know that.... but..... He smiled at her lovingly before going on...."if I had to be in one there's no one else I'd rather be with than you.".... There, that was it. It was the closest he had and would ever come to baring his heart.

Sakura was listening to his little confession with nothing but fear coursing though her already trembling body. She hoped deep down in her fragile heart that what kakashi needed was something more that just one night of heated sex and perhaps more than a simple friendship between being teammates and being the hokage and his medic nin. But after hearing what he had just said she had to force herself from sliding off of his desk. She closed her eyes and counted to ten quietly. He was the only reason she had ever gotten over her obsession with the ever so stoic Sasuke Uchiha in the first place. . ....... "Sakura?"..... Her silver haired lover whispered sweetly in her ear, forcing her out of her state of collectivity. Her heart began to beat faster in her chest from the sudden nearness of his mouth to one of the most sensitive area in her body. Upon reopening her eyes she found him staring intently at her no doubt awaiting a response. 

The copy-nin was trying his utmost best to reign in his courage. He had been the first one to share the true nature of his feelings towards her and now it was her turn to be honest with him. He couldn't help shake that sudden uneasiness that abruptly consumed him out of no where, just why was he feeling so broken up inside already, this was Sakura he was talking about. She was the very definition of a hopeless romantic, at least that's what he remembered. No matter how many times she got dragged through the dirt by some shit head who never understood the kind of person she was, she would always push past that, fighting her way back to gain at least an ounce of semblance in her busy life. 

"kakashi?"... She barely spoke his name for she felt the rising force happiness tearing it's way through her heart.... "I ...love... you". . She fought back her tears as she sprung excitedly from his desk, throwing them both on the wooden flooring of his office. 

"... What did you just say?"..? He questioned her, obviously faking his ignorance.. 

"You heard me senseiiiii... I... Love.. you"... There she had said not only once but twice now. It wasn't the hardest thing to begin with but kakashi had just confessed his feeling for her, in his own strange fashion that is, but dam it he did. It was only fair that she did the same. 

" Mmmm....Was that so hard to do cherry blossom?".... He questioned her teasingly while they both laid tangled up on the ground.. . " I guess it's only fair now that I should return the favour so.... Sakura haruno, my once team mate turned medic nin turned lover.... No scratch that. I can't have you go wackhing me to the back of the head for my impetuousness now can I?"... He smiled at her again, a sight she was never used to seeing, even after all these years of working together... "Ahhhh. . yes the word I was searching for was girlfriend... Sakura Haruno my girl friend  I love you  tooo".... 

He hardly had enough time to repeat those three words for she was already attacking his lips quite vigorously. Kakashi slowly caressed her back, starting from her shoulders before making his way to grope her ass, while he explored her mouth. The sudden moan that escaped her slightly swollen lips only caused to fuel that rising rush of heat his body had began to exert. Sakura pressed her self hard against him, an attempt it seemed to convey the direction in which her thoughts had turn. With out any warning to her he flipped them over none too gently while he settled his full weight between her parted legs, allowing her fully to feel his already hardening member.

Sakura gasped when she felt his growing bulge settled snuggly on top of her growing arousal.... "How long were yo...u ... Sportinggg...That?"..  she struggled to find her words for his onslaught of kisses were making it most difficult to think...

"Ever since...Y. ou... Walkeddd In here" .. kakashi himself was also finding it hard to form complete sentences for he was way more occupied in relieving the moaning woman beneath him of her medic's coat.... His body was beginning to burn with that same intense fire he felt the night before when they both fucked the shit of each other on his bed, then on his floor after they fell off of said bed, also not forgetting the kitchen counter later down in the night before finally making their way to his dining table.

Every soft curve his fingers accidentally grasped sent bolts of electricity surging through Sakura's spine. Every surface of her body his moist tongue wickedly licked had some how managed to increase that pulsing sensation that over took her sex. She wrapped her legs around him tightly, trapping him exactly where he needed him the most, a fact it seemed that didn't go unnoticed. 

Kakashi ripped his mouth away from her, ignoring her cries of protest so that he could nibble that sweet spot of hers at the back of her ear. . "Common now blossom"... He teased... "You're not planning on fucking me here in my office are you?"... 

Sakura groaned irritatingly at the sheer seductiveness of his taunts. Boy did he really knew how to push her buttons at the worst time possible. As much as she was loving his wicked sense of humor the thing she was really interested in right now was feeling him deep inside of her moist core. She slackened her grip on his hips by allowing one leg to fall blindly to the ground. Then as he shifted his weight on top of her so that he could nuzzle the dip below her neck Sakura took the opportunity to slip her slender hand below the hem of his pants waist. 

Her sudden unsuspecting act of mischievousness  caught him off guard. By the time his clouded brian had manage to grasp the gravity of the situation his pinkette had already grab hold of his already fully erect cock, squeezing it to her utmost delight. The tightening grip in which she took his appendage had him arching his back violently as he narrowed his onyx eyes at her smirking face.

"You little bit... Ahhhhh fuck Sakura".... She gave him another quick squeeze amidst mid sentence causing him to yell in a tone that was mixed with a heavy dose of pleasure and just a lingering hint of agony.. 

"Shhhhhhh sensei", she hushed him teasingly... "Don't want shikamaru hearing us do we?"... Sakura craned her neck to an abnormal length until she was face to face with him again, this time nibbling his bottom lip obviously asking for his permission to stick her tongue in his mouth. After obliging her they both fell into an intense motion of him kissing and licking every inch of exposed flesh he found while she stroked his pre-cum leaking cock relentlessly. Kakashi began to groan into the side of her neck as the feeling of wanting more over took him dangerously. Immediately he cupped one of her breast rather harshly as her tiny nipple began to grow harder beneath the lose fabric of her top. He wasted no time in attacking her delicate bud, flicking his wet tongue across the thin material of her clothing.

Sakura tossed and turned as much as the fine space could allow her too as a new kind of pleasure shoot through her system. Her thought process were all scrambled and scattered the more she worked his cock, the more he sucked her nipple, occasionally bitting it when ever her rythm slowed down. They both continued their erotic act of ecstacy for a little while longer until they felt them selves nearing the summit of their intimate climb. So close they were, both him and her. Sakura felt her body already tensing up as she quickened her ministrations on kakashi's rock hard erection. Her skin began to tingle wickedly as she felt the majority of her pleasure gathering in that one spot, awaiting their release. How frightening it was to know that he was able to bring her to a state of completion with mere kisses and not so delicate licks and bites to her breast. 

The copy nin continued his assault on her body as he too felt himself reaching his peak. Every hard jerk Sakura made with that devilishly talented hand of hers only fueled his own raging wildness as he began to buck his hips in her hold. So close he could almost taste it on the tip of his tongue, that same rising pressure again in the midst of his groin, threatening to burst into life at any given moment... So close he was, so close she were...... Just a few more jerks from her, just a few more licks of his sinful tongue is all that it would take to throw them off the edge of that high mountain they were climbing.... Sakura arched her back to better give him access as he surrendered to the magic of her handy work... This was it, their moment of euphoria, just a little more and......... KNOCK KNOCK.... KNOCK KNOCK... KAKA SENSEI????..  an all to familiar voice resonated from behind the hokage's door.....

"Shittttttt!". Both Sakura and kakashi froze instantaneously...

....... To be continued..... 

A/n... Just one more chapter to go and that will be it for my Naruto fanfiction. Thanks so far for all the support guys......


	6. The game is on

Chapter.vi.. The game is on..

  

 

"Get off me",.... Sakura almost shouted as both her and kakashi tried desperately to untangle themselves from the heated bundle of mess they were caught up in. She yanked her hand quite ungraciously from kakashi's trouser, almost bruising him in the process due to the length of her red coloured painted nails. After she had managed to not castrate him she struggled clumsily to her feet even though he was helping her along....."just a sec Naruto!".. she answered in a breathless tone as she searched for her medic's coat that was believe it or not all the way under kakashi's oak desk. 

"Hey.... Anyone in there.....Kaka sensei?".... Naruto continued to bang his fist on the Hokage's door, obviously losing his cool while he stood on the other side. Seriously, he couldn't believe how ridiculously lax minded his old sensei had become since he took office, not bothering to answer when he had visitors muchless getting off of his old ass to unlock the door that was surprisingly lock for some strange reason today, then again kakashi had always been irritatingly lazy  and never on time to begin with, one of his worst qualities to date.... "What's taking you guys so long... I'm getting old out here dam it"... He huffed angrily and directed an ugly glare towards shikamaru, the hokage's counselor...

"Won't you give it a rest naruto, they'll get the door in a few"... The brunette frowned at him in return, obviously wishing to be anywhere but where he was..

After about a whole painstakingly long minute Sakura unlocked the door letting both men inside before placing her self beside the copy nin, whom by the way looked a little out of his usual self. Naruto studied them both very carefully before throwing a wary glance in his brunette companion's direction... Yep... it was just as he heard,...Tsunade was indeed right, unfortunately for her, luckily for him. He smirked to himself evily, thinking about what exactly had he and shikamaru interrupted. 

"Geez what took you guys so long... Shikamaru was loosing it you know" .. an obvious lie..

"Really Naruto... As I recall you were the one banging down the door.. don't get me involved in your stupid tantrums"... The nara boy hissed at him before retreating to the far corner of the office to find a seat.

"... So Naruto".... His pink haired best friend continued quite nervously as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. 

"Oh. Yes... Well Baa-chan sent me... She wanted me to let you guys know that dinner will be at 8:00. Sharp... And by sharp"... He turned to the copy nin narrowing his eyes, trying it seemed to convey the seriousness of being on time.... "She means you kaka sensei"..... 

Kakashi frowned at him half heartedly before shaking his head in an irritating manner. ... "I can't make any promises naruto but I'll see what I can do...  Is that good enough?".... 

...  "I suppose" .. the loud mouthed blond placed both of his hands in his pockets and slouched his shoulders ... "However I wouldn't advise you to do that kakashi sensei .. Baah-chan says it's a big night for her so you better not screw it up". .

Sakura was quick to jump in before kakashi gave his usual 'not interested' reply to what sounded like an important request.."don't worry Naruto we'll be there. ..In fact".. she narrowed her eyes at the copy-nin warningly... "I'll personally see to that my self"...

"Yeah I bet you would"..  came shikamaru's not so subtle comment, however he was not so surprisingly quick to cover up his little unwanted statement before both sakura and the hokage shot him that evil death glare of theirs.... "Shouldn't we get going now ... I have a wife to get to you know" ...

"Sure sure. . don't get antsy with me"... The kiyubi vessel made a move towards the door as he signaled to shikamaru, but as he was about to turn the large brass knobs an evil thought crossed his usually empty mind. Although he had heard first hand from Tsunade about his best friend and their sensei's some what new and very secretive relationship he just couldn't help but wanting to see it for himself. ...   

"Say guys"... He looked at kakashi then to his pink haired team mate... "What took you two so long anyways?"... 

"Huh?". .. kakashi almost did a double take at the sudden but expected question. Here he was just hoping and praying for the young man to leave with out making too much of a fuss but apparently that was asking for far too much..... He spared a quick glance to his left, trying to gauge his now girlfriend's reaction before coming up with one of those quick, witty excuses of his, much like the ones he always used in the past when trying to avoid unwanted conversations but, the unexpected pale tone on Sakura's soft face caused him to falter for just a mere second..... He sighed to himself before quietly taking hold of her right hand that was not too far from him to begin with and that was fortunately hidden behind his large working desk. She was astonishingly icy cold to the touch as if she was frozen on the spot which she stood. Apparently her nerves were beginning to get the best of her, that much was true from the slight trembling feeling he felt as he took hold of her entire hand.....

Sakura was indeed expecting naruto to question them, however after he had stated his purpose for visiting and was about to make a very quick leave, her hopes were lifted but, ..  just for a few seconds it seemed before she suddenly found her self frozen like a fucking popsicle, a big pink fucking nervous popsicle....... She was about to open her mouth to give him an answer all the while fighting that trembling sensation that suddenly consumed her when out of nowhere she felt something soothingly warm began to caress her icy fingers..... She hadn't the need to look to see what or just whom it was for she found her fears began to slowly subside the more that warmth took hold of her .. ... 

"Oh that".... Kakashi broke through her remaining fears.."I was just doing some reading and didn't feel like being bothered Naruto that's all"... He gave them one of his world famous eye crease after gesturing to the open book on top of his desk.... "That reminds me, I haven't thanked you as yet for the early birthday gift have I?".. ..

"Is that so?".. Naruto whispered under his breath as he exchanged glances with shikamaru... "Gee thanks kaka-sensei... It's my best work yet"..

"It's your second work yet stupid.... don't let it get to your abnormally large head".  Sakura was now finding her self...

"Oh yeah.... Just which one of my heads are you really referring to Sakura?".... he wickedly teased her knowing full well what her reaction would be.

She immediately threw the nearest item beside her directly at him, which unfortunately happened to be kakashi's very large bottle of charcoal black writing ink.... "You big dumb ass holeeeee ... Naruto!".... Her volume increased as she huffed in anger, causing the always disinterested brunette standing beside him to wince uncomfortably as he covered his banging ears...

Naruto flashed them one of his world famous signature smile, the same one that had always made her feel like home, even when they were out on life threatening missions before snickering out of the hokage's office in a hurried pace...... 

"Never mind him Sakura he's an idiot"..... Shika shook his shoulders tiredly as he too made his exit leaving behind one not so surprised kakashi and one very angry Sakura. 

..........................................

"Sooooo.... Judging from my calculations and what granny said earlier I think that'll put me in the lead for now.... Am I right?... The blond haired kitsune questioned his friend as they made their descent from the tower....

"Seriously Naruto I don't even know why I agreed to be the third party in this stupid bet of yours.... That's not what my job entails you know that".... Shikamaru plucked a cigarette from his vest pocket as they neared the exit.

"Hey it's not my fault you were present when the old lady proposed said bet... If You're looking for some one to blame Naraa then I suggest you look in the mirror".... 

"Yeah yeah what ever smart ass. . Just don't let the wife hear about this ok... I have enough problems of my own right now".

Naruto laughed at him as they rounded the corner before heading down the main road.... "Ouch... I can only imagine... So how far along is Temari anyways?"....

"I'm guessing she has about 2 months more to go before she pops"....

"Wow shikamaru who knew you had it in you to knock up the kazikage's sister, I mean I'm Garaa's best friend for crying out loud and even I'm afraid of the creep" ..

Shikamaru furrowed his brows at his friend's thoughtless remark. Obviously the guy didn't know much about the kazikage's family cause if he did then he would have known that Garaa's wrath paled in comparison to that of his older sister. ... "Could we just drop this conversation please?" ...

" Oh common I'm having so much fun watching you squirm"....

"Maybe you should try dumping that boyfriend of yours naruto and find your self a woman.. then you'll know exactly how scary they are"....

"Nahhhh I'm good"... The blond shook his head much too quickly as if he was consumed by horrible memories at the mere mention of the word girlfriend..... "Trust me buddy I don't need a woman to show me just how freakishly scary she could be... I've got Sakura remember?".  

The brunette studied him for a while as they both came to halt outside his residence... "I suppose you're right about that" ... He took a deep breath before discarding his cigarette, obviously dreading to enter his own home... "Well then I guess this is my stop.... I'll see you naruto"....

" Sure thing and shikamaru?" .. 

The boy turned to him before reaching for his door.

"Best of luck with that woman... You look like you need it" ..

"You have no idea"... Came the Naraa heir's lazy reply before both him and the future hokage went their separate ways.

...............................................

"Tsunade-sama....would you please slow down and take it easy for a minute... Every thing is going according to schedule I assure you"... Shizune pleaded with the older woman as she went about foot to foot behind her. Tonight's dinner wasn't just about being around some of the closet people to the ex hokage, it was about making a new start, threading a new path or something like that. Everything down to the colour of the plate setting and the seating arrangements was carefully chosen for the occasion. Tsunade wanted to make sure that everyone were as comfortable as they could be before she dropped the bomb on them, aside from the sudden pairing of the Rokudaime and her one and only prodigy..  

Her ever present assistant/ God daughter was studying her quite closely as she went about fussing and fuming with the servants over every little thing. Who knew Tsunade could become such a huge pile of  pulsing nerves over something so trivial as a simple announcement. ... " Seriously my lady"... Shizune all but forced her to leave the kitchen after one of the chef almost bursted out in tears from the woman's incessant behavior. 

" Shizu!".... The busty blond protested as she was being thrown out of the cooking area and being lead to a near by chair by none other than her assistant.

"No buts from you... You're only  getting in the Cook's way". . the young woman scolded her as they made their way to a near by window...."besides, can't you see one your guest has arrived early?". ... She pointed towards the familiar figure approaching the front gate.

Tsunade followed the direction in which shizune's finger was pointed in only to find herself scowling at the thin reflection she made through the extra sparkling glass of said window.  Fuck, of all the people in the entire Village why was naruto the one she had gone and gambled with... That boy was the worst person to deal with, especially when he knew the ball was in his court. Judging from the time, she knew he wasn't there for dinner just yet. The tired blond glowered at his approaching frame before forcing herself to calm her nerves down ....

"Sorry shizune, he's here for business.. could  you send him to my study please?" ... 

The young woman quirked a brow at her before answering. ."and just where are you heading off too if you have so called business to attend to Tsunade sama?"..... 

"What do you think girl.... I need a fucking drink before I entertain that baaka"...

........................................

Ten minutes later, after he had exchanged greetings with shizune, the kiyubi vessel made his way over to Tsunade's personal study..... Upon entering he found the former Hokage to the far right of his vision with two cups and one very large sake bottle in tow, obviously awaiting his company. He took his usual place beside her while she poured them both a hefty amount of alcohol. After accepting his share he wasted no time as he pressed the rim of the porcelain cup firmly between his thin lips and sipped his first shot.....

"I take it you're here to gloat aren't you Naruto?".....

He lowered his gaze a bit before finally relaxing against the comfy texture of Tsunade's couch.... "Not really..... I'm just a little tired"....

She too relaxed against the back of her couch before closing her eyes. .... "So does this mean you're backing out?".....

Naruto peeked at her through one eye as he took another sip of his wine..."don't get me wrong baah-chan that's not what I'm saying?"...

"Oh really....... Then please enlighten me a bit"... She too took another shot of her drink.

He came all this way after all, even before dinner was ready, why not indulge her a little?. . Naruto finished off his beverage then proceeded to pour himself as well as her another shot...... "Like I said granny don't get me wrong... I know that I'm almost in the clear with this one but" .....He turned to her now, flashing that bright sunshine smile of his, of coarse that immediately told her he was up to no good..."I'm just giving you a chance here to redeem you self that's all" ...

"Is that so?"... the busty blond thought about it for a few seconds. Indeed she was in the dog house with this one after betting so much cash and her entire private collection of expensive sake... But the question remained as to why Naruto was being so considerate, why was he giving her a chance to one up him?....She sighed tiredly once more. Might as well hear him out if she intended to keep at least a fraction of what she had forked up .

" What do you have in mind then boy?".....

He scowled at her for using the word boy, but then again this was Tsunade he was talking to, she lacked manners of any kind all year round, whereas he only when he was in the company of some of his closest friends...

"It's quite simple.... We both know that their together however, it's very evident that they intend to keep it a secret"....

"Your point Naruto?"......

"Yeah yeah... My point is Tsunadeeeee"... He will fully left out the honorific, a gesture of his that caused her to roll her eyes at him from his apparent lack of respect..."is that tonight at your little get together wouldn't it be quite entertaining if we were to help push the issue of said secretive relationship?"....... 

Tsunade flashed him a curious look...."you don't say.... And what may I ask are the stakes?" .... 

Hook line and sinker, the blond youth smiled to himself knowingly. Every one knew the former hokage was one for being in elaborate betting schemes as well as her infamous love for saki, but what they didn't know was that her love for gambling with people's personal lives, especially those closest to her, far out weighed her love for the former. This was too easy for him.

"Good to see you're taking an interest .. now the stakes. I was planning on letting you win back a portion of what you had coughed up for our game.....Hmm let's see.... You can choose between your saki or your money. The choice is up to you really...  

"Wait just a minute there Naruto..... What's the catch?" .. 

" A catch... Why would there be a catch old lady ?". .. he faked ignorance. .

"Oh common I know there is..... Isn't there" .. she told him rater than ask.

The future hokage took another sip of his saki before continuing...."this one is up to you whether or not sakura and kaka-sensei's relationship stays a secret" ......

"Fuck I knew it!"... Tsunade bit out nervously.... "And by saying it's up to me you mean I have to be the one to try and get them to spill don't you?"....

" Bingooooo.... I'm leaving it up to you to figure out what to do next. Can't be doing all the work my self you know" ...

The former hokage glowered at him as he made a move to get up from his seated position to no doubt make his leave......."I hate you so fucking much right now"... She barked at him through clenched teeth... Dam that stupid Jiraiya, her late team mate and best friend.. even though he was gone he had some how managed to paint Naruto in the same perverted shade as himself.. Although, she had to admit silently that it was very refreshingly heart warming to feel and see his love and teachings shining through his last and probably most loved student, she just couldn't help hate the fact that he had also managed to leave his unloved traits as well with the boy...

Naruto now stood directly in front of her as she lowered her eyes to the floor, still fuming on the inside about how unfair this whole fucked up scheme had become..... "Awww... That's so sweet Tsunade-sama"... Came his soft reply as he bent down slowly and placed a gentle kiss on top her forehead..... "I love you too granny"... And he was already gone, after slipping out of her office in a quiet manner, leaving her to go over the details of this new bet in complete silence......

.........To be continued. ...


	7. Of awkward dinnings and new beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any grammatical errors an thanks for all the reads and Kudos so far

Chapter.. vii. Of awkward dining and new beginnings..

  "Seriously"... Sakura tapped her heals in an irritating fashion against the polished hardwood flooring of kakashi's home. She had been standing there for almost half an hour waiting for him to get changed into something warm and inviting , as he said, before they both left for Tsunade's little get together.... She chanced a look at the small but pretty wrist watch that adorned her hand to check the time, only to wince as she saw how terribly close they were to getting there after the appointed hour. Honestly, she couldn't quite believe that this man, 'mister I'm late for every dam thing' had actually become their new village leader. Him and his usual 'i don't care about much' attitude hadn't even improved, not even by a hairline. But.. it sure was comforting to know that in this sometimes beautiful yet scary world of constant changes, at least nothing about him had changed. He was and still is their old, well not so old, hardass sensei.

"Dam it sensei what's taking you so fucking long?".....

" Language sakura", kakashi popped out of his bedroom all surprisingly dressed in black, a colour that was terrible hard to pull off. But being the kind of well built shinobi he was, meant that he had no trouble in filling in that department. . ..."you know you're becoming quite the little cuss bird... I think you've been spending a little too much time with that knuckle headed blonde of ours"..... he coed wickedly while he planted a soft kiss to her gloss covered lips before she hurriedly helped him into his coat....

Sakura smiled innocently at him, obviously not caring about his comment..."yeah I am but you wouldn't have me any other way would you?". .. . 

"I guess you're right... I wouldn't have you any other way..... Now if you would just stand really close to me while I get this.... and now to do this and"......... ..

Before she realized exactly what he was up to, they were both instantly transported directly outside of the former hokage's home in a puff of smoke...

"You know"... She straightened her clothing before redoing her already messy hair...."you could have at least warn me before you used that teleportation jutsu"....

" And what fun would that be?".. he teased her as they both began to head towards the font door..

"Seriously I don't know why I even bother with your ass anyways, all you've given me since I've known you was nothing but trouble hatakiiiiii"....

"And some how you keep coming back for more huh?"... Came his usual witty remark as they came face to face with Genma Shiranui, the Tsunade's new boy toy....

"My my"... The brown haired shinobi smiled at them both as he ushered them inside.  "This is a first....Kakashi Hataki the great copy ninja actually showed up for something on time.... Wow.... Am I seeing things tonight?"... 

"Fuck off!"... The hokage whispered beneath his breath playfully at his long time friend. .."what.... Tsunade let you off your leash tonight?".  

"Jealous much?"

"You wish"...

"Yeah right, and when was the last time you actually had date again?"

"I wouldn't expect you to know Genma, after all"... Kakashi smirked beneath his mask. "That's a sweet secret between your mother and my self"....

" Why you copying son of a bitc"....

"Would you two just cut that crap out ...Their pink haired bubble gum quickly interrupted their friendly squabble as they now stood amongst all the invitees... "This is a very important night for shishou, I won't have you two screwing this up ok!".  

Both men immediately apologized with out thinking too much about it besides, the wrath of Sakura Haruno was something they both knew unfortunately from first hand experience and neither wished to relive that horrible event ever again. They wouldn't even wish it on their worst enemy, that's how scary she was.  
...............................

At first glance no one would suspect that any of the guests there were some of the world's most deadly ninja's, especially from the unfamiliar way in which they all dressed. It was indeed rare and strange to see them completely lax and giddy over something so trivial as a formal dinner, then again being in the occupation as they were one couldn't tell when their next mission could unfortunately be their very last. Which is why everyone were In such high spirits before the drinking had even began.... 

"Good night everyone" .. both Sakura and the hokage greeted them cheerfully as they proceeded to take their coats off. Kakashi was in the process of shedding his before he threw a glance towards his secret girlfriend. But boy was he stunned beyond the meaning of the word. Never before had he been blessed to see his student turned lover dressed in something so incredibly sexy. The alluring sight of Sakura in formal attire floored him, and from the looks on everyone's faces, the entire room as well..... 

The copy nin found him self staring at his secret girlfriend in awe while he took in her sexy yet simple appearance. Sakura wore a simple short pink, baby doll silk dress, with it's sleeves barely hanging on her arms by some strange force, leaving the majority of her Porcelain like shoulders and neck completely exposed. Her long slim legs were adorned in sheer black stockings that from the looks of it seemed to stop just barely above her thighs, that were complemented by a not so high black heals, while her silky bubblegum locks were done up in a messy bun as a few stray strands of pink hair decorated her petite face, giving her almost a glowing look from head to toe...... He all but forced himself to turn away, obviously trying to stop the onslaught of blood that was quickly making it's way towards his lower regions .... Seriously she was decently dressed, well just barely, but that was beside the point, and he still couldn't take his eyes off of the sheer beauty that was Sakura Haruno. What an awkward night this was turning out to be for him....

"You okay there kakashi?".... Their hostess with the mostess appeared at the right time... Fortunately for him. 

"Shishou!"... Sakura almost squealed as she rushed to embraced the older woman while kakashi and the other guests offered an acknowledging nod in return.....

"I have to say I'm rather impressed Hataki.... In all the years I've known you the only time you had actually shown up as scheduled was before the great speech during the fourth ninja war... .... What might I ask brought about such drastic change?" ... The smirking blonde spared the now approaching Anko Mitarashi a sly smile before she and the others took their places around the large dinning table.... Indeed tonight's event was strictly a couples thing, that's why most people there were accompanied by their significant other...A fact that was quickly noticed by none other than the hokage himself and his medic nin, with just two tiny exceptions..Anko Mitarashi and Yamato Taichou.

Kakashi chose to ignore Tsunade's little impromptu question as he searched for the seat that had his name on it, which was surprisingly just across from Sakura....

"Common love let's not tease kakashi before his two favorite students arrive...... Speaking of which... Here comes the the two love birds..... Genma waved at both boys as they neared every one. Naruto with his usually beaming smile, while accompanying him on his left was none other than the stuck up Uchiha heir... Saskue....

"Finally!"... Sakura exhaled a deep breadth, "honestly you two what took you so long. .. believe it or not", she pointed towards the copy nin, " kakashi was actually early for something"...

"Wait... Seriously?"... Naruto questioned in an unbelieving tone while Sasuke took his seat directly to his female team mate's left. Whereas their blond counterpart sat beside kakashi, their sensei...At first glance the seating arrangements seemed purely coincidental, but the more  Sakura studied every one carefully, the more she realized something was terribly off. Starting from her immediate right, directly in front of her sat Genma, who was accompanied by Tsunade who sat at the head of the table, then next to the brown haired senbon sucking King was kakashi, followed by Naruto of coarse, then the purple haired snake summoner Anko. Across from the snake woman at the other end of the table sat Iruka sensei, their former academy teacher who was accompanied by his wife Shizune. After shizune came yamato, team seven's very own personal ANBU captain followed Sasuke Uchiha of course then Sakura herself... At first glance one could easily tell that this was indeed a couples dinner, but aside form the pink haired medic and kakashi the only other people that seemed out of place were Anko and Yamato...Plus the order in which they were ingeniously placed did more to highlight their personality rather than their social status...

Fortunately Sakura wasn't the only one who took immediate notice of this. The hokage himself was also shifting his focus towards the others one by one. Aside from one person being involved with the other, with exceptions in regards to Anko, whom hadn't a love one present and Yamato taichou, whom every one knew was engaged to a very talented stir fry chef . These two were obviously the odd ones out. It seemed as tho Tsunade had strategically placed them into two categories, one being the hentaies, which unfortunately for him happened to be on his side of the table and on the opposite end well, you might as well label that side as the conservatives.

"Say .. Anko why are you here again?"... Naruto thankfully had been kind enough to ask the very question that lingered on both kakashi and Sakura's minds... 

"Beats me Blondie, I was told I'll be filling in for my sensei... At least that's what I heard.".. she gave a noncommittal reply before rocking back in her chair with her hands behind her head, her usual mannerisms and an obvious lie, well at least that's what Naruto believed. 

"Is that soo?"..He spared his betting buddy a quick glance as their first meal was being served.... "Oh yeah... That reminds me granny.... About our little business deal, what did you decide?".....

Tsunade narrowed her honey coloured eyes at him warningly. Boy did he have some nerves as to question her about their deal while in front of others, and by others she meant the two main subjects of their bet.....

"About that....Boy"...

Naruto scowled at her once more for using that stupid word when addressing him...

"I've decided upon the latter. Does that suite you?" .. 

He gave her a warm smile knowing what the latter meant. Figures tho, that woman sure had a major issue when it came to giving up her saki..."sure thing Tsunadeeee!" ... 

Almost every one around the table looked in his direction instantly. First the some what odd conversation they were engaged in and now naruto's blatant use of the former hokage's name. Seriously just what the hell was going on?.... Sakura quirked a suspicious brow at them both before Tsunade interrupted her thoughts buy tapping her spoon against her glass, obviously asking for their undivided attention..... 

"Ok every one I know the food looks great", she smiled brightly before continuing."but I think it's time to really get down to the important things for now.... I'm guessing you're all wondering why you're here"... 

"Hell yeah", came yamato's hasty reply as the rest of the room erupted in laughter. The brown haired ANBU captain had very much been thinking around the same region, not knowing exactly why he was summoned by the woman. However, Tsunade just shook her head warily at his some what funny remark.

"Yeah yeah ... I know tonight's been shrouded in nothing but mysteries for you all but.... First I would like to thank you guys for coming, as expected being some of the closest people to me and"... She held out her hand to the smirking brown haired lover of hers as they both got to their feet.... " I know this might come as a surprise to all of you but" .... Genma squeezed her surprisingly sweaty palm before interrupting her speech. He knew that this was going to be most difficult for her but what kind of a man would he be if he hadn't at least tried to ease her racing heart... "What Tsunade is trying to say my good friends is that we both would like to thank you a hell of a lot for attending our wedding reception"... There he had said it, never mind the death grip his wife still had on his hand, he had still managed to get it all out, and now all that's left was .....

"Whattttttt?"... Sakura was first to question them as she spilled her Champaign all over her and Sasuke, whom by the way wasted no time in hissing at her little misgiving.."shishou is this" ... 

Her mentor shook her head at her before giving her a warm smile, one that said exactly how happy she was to be married to Konoha's number one Playboy. Almost immediately all of her doubts disappeared, leaving the gaping medic on the verge of tears..... "Oh shishou I'm so happy for you... Even if it's with him"

"Hey I heard that!"... The senbon sucking king remarked dryly...

"This is new and...Well congrats are in order my lady"..  Kakashi was the second one to congratulate them then followed by the others..

Tsunade sat with a contented smile gracing her round delicate face. The relief she felt from knowing that every one approved of her sudden marriage to the old pervert Genma Shiranui  was so overwhelming that she had to fight the tears that were stinging her golden brown orbs. This was what she had wanted all along, to be relieved of this burden of keeping her happiness amongst just her, her husband and Shizune of course. There was absolutely nothing, say short of the village burning down that could ruin this moment for her not even......... She froze.... The mischievous look that Naruto was giving her was already beginning to ruine the moment.... She knew what he was thinking from his facial expression and fuck it the time was upon her to try and win back her god dam dignity from this smiling jackass..

She glanced towards Anko's direction, no doubt signalling to the purple haired woman to begin with her onslaught of awkward conversation. 

"Soooo  Hokage Sama".. she pointed towards kakashi who was in the middle of sipping his wine.

"Anko must  you always refer to me a hokage, you know how uncomfortable it is at times?"...

"Oh can it old fart...I was just wondering something... She gave him just enough room to think about her upcoming question before continuing.... "Is Sakura Chan your date for tonight?"

Aside from Sakura and kakashi who shot the inquisitive woman a suspicious glare it seemed that Sasuke too was left staring at the snake charmer.. Well he was kinda wondering the same thing only a few days back himself. He was beginning to suspect that both Sakura and their sensei were somehow getting more and more closer to one another. Not that it was a bad thing, but when ever he brought up the topic to Naruto the blond would just brush his questions aside saying that he was probably over thinking things... A theory he wasn't having a difficult time in believing, but the moment he sat down beside his best friend he could feel kakashi's eyes some how burning a metaphorical hole into the middle of his forehead.

" well.. aren't you gonna answer her kakashi sensei?"... Sasuke couldn't help his suspicions any longer. But before he got a chance to continue with his question he felt a slight movment at the bottom of his feet, some where under the dinning table. He was about to take a peek under to check it out but by the time his hand griped the lush embroidered fabric to lift, there came an ear shattering 'ouchhhh!' to his immediate right, quickly hindering him from exploring further. 

"Who just kicked me?"... Sakura questioned harshly while she rubbed her shin. Everyone immediately froze around her and began to eye each other. 

"Sorry Sakura Chan!". Naruto crouched down in his chair as he apologized to his team mate for his miscalculation. 

"Why did you kick me idiot?"

"Hey it's not my fault you have long feet, I was aiming at Sasuke alright".  He explained further obviously not seeing the bright smile that was plastered across both Anko's and Tsunade's  faces.

"And why were you aiming at me for dobe?". His brunette haired boyfriend narrowed his onyx orbs at him. 

"It's nothing Sasuke, just forget about it ok"..

"Oh....And why should i?"

Naruto ignored his question as he began to stuff his face once more praying silently for his boyfriend to drop the subject. Seriously, he knew that the old lady had only invited Creepy Anko because she wanted to break kakashi's will but fuck, he wasn't planning on Sasuke getting involved as well.

Speaking of which, the silver haired copy ninja turned Hokage sat much to quietly in his corner ignoring every one's banter, or so it seemed. But any one who was closely associated with kakashi knew that his silence wasn't always what it seemed. He was a man who had thought all three of his students to see underneath the underneath, to not take things as they are or so his teachings went. The truth was that he had known from the very beginning that him and sakura were going to be under heavy scrutiny, well not direct scrutiny to begin with but judging from the day's earlier events, starting with one very overlooked treacherous hickey to Naruto and shikamaru's unexpected drop by, he knew that things were going to be beyond awkward. And judging from his girlfriend's unusual sad face she too knew that this dinner was going to be nothing but hard work.  

"Oh common, aren't you going to even answer us senpai?".... Anko pressed on, obviously ignoring the level of discomfort that took over the pink haired girl.

"Anko!" ...  Both Shizune and Iruka spoke in unison...The couple had been nothing but quiet through out the entire evening as their friends carried on with their teasing but tonight was about Tsunade and the new leaf she was turning over with her husband not about her apprentice's possible involvement with the hokage.. .."seriously guys, tonight's about Tsunade Sama and not Kakashi so will you just lay off Mitarashi senpai?". .. Iruka shot the smirking woman a warning glare before apologising to both former and current hokage. 

"It's alright Iruka sensei, shizune San.. Anko is obviously having a hard time controlling her inquisitiveness tonight I guess"... Kakashi winked at Sakura before turning his focus on his best friend beside him. Unfortunately tho the purple hired snake summoner wasn't planning on giving him nor his personal medic nin a chance to breathe easy .. 

"Say what you will Hataki but common is there or isn't there something going on between you two?".. 

Dam that woman, she wasn't exactly Naruto's most favorite kunoichie to deal with but Tsunade probably had the cat in the bag from the moment that woman entered the game. It was pure genius on the old lady's part, that much was true but if it wasn't for their deal then neither Tsunade nor the Naruto would have pushed so determinedly  for a confession or anything like.

"You're right Anko" .....

The Uchiha heir whipped his head violently towards his former sensei as Sakura dropped her spoon, sending it crashing to the polished hardwood floor with a loud clank. This couldn't be happening, her heart rate had suddenly sped up as a light pinkish purple looking blush over took her entire face, starting from her ear and ending at the nape of her neck. What the hell was kakashi thinking, giving into that woman's game. Couldn't he see that this was all part of some stupid fucking plan either concocted by Naruto or Tsunade herself?.... Seriously why was he giving in.... Unless  .... She narrowed her eyes at her secret boyfriend for a second. With him one could never tell what precisely was on his mind, even if they were made from the same stalk. He had taught her to never take things at face value, to always look deeper even for the little things. So maybe just maybe he was just going to string them along... Right?...

"Excuse me?" .. Sasuke questioned as he folded his arm in a threatening manner. ..  " what do you mean by that exactly kakashi?" ....

Their usual loudmouthed blonde found himself glued to his seat. This wasn't what he had expected at all. He was so sure that his sensei would never fall for that creepy ass woman's taunts... But here he was, already feeling like a looser as Tsunade displayed one of her world famous shit eating grins. This was it. He had lost all the booze to the dam busty blond. Fuck..... what was kakashi thinking dam it? Naruto fought with his thoughts just like every one else that sat around the table eagerly awaiting a clearer response.

"Sakura and I are in a relationship...... She's a part of my counsel and I'm the Hokage not forgetting her former sensei to begin with...... He gave them a playful eye crease.... "Isn't that what being in a relationship is all about?"...... 

What the fuck?.... Tsunade almost fell off her chair if it wasn't for the strong grip in which Genma had her in. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. So close, so dam close and yet.... Nothing... Dam that Hataki to hell. ..... It was Naruto's turn to grace her with a sly smile of his own. He knew there was just no way that his sensei would just spill the bean like that, not when it was about Sakura Haruno........ Sasuke however refused to think otherwise. He knew how kakashi thought and how he acted. Everything the man did was shrouded in mysteries. He was an incomprehensible being down to his very core. Still, he had to hand it Anko. She sure did tried didn't she?

"However", the silver haired hokage broke through every one's state of disbelief..."if there was indeed something going on between my medic and I".... He paused looking at her beautiful youthful face..."then that would be our business now.... wouldn't it?". ..

An unbelievable silence covered the entire dinning table at the tiny hint he had just consciously given. It was just like him, never admitting nor denying anything in the first place. Always leaving his audience in a state of limbo when the need for answers were so strong. It was what made him kakashi hataki in the first place to begin with, his talent for spinning a web so fucking intricate that one begins to doubt them selves at every turn.  
............

Sakura knew it. From the moment kakashi had allowed every one to believe that he had giving in to Anko's taunts she just knew that he was up to no good. She was a little relieved that he had chosen to keep their relationship under wraps for the time being. But, on the other side she was a bit sad. All though she knew Sasuke was never going to accept their love for each other in the first place she just couldn't help but hope for the best. aside from being sad and all torn up inside about not getting to freely express her feelings for the man she cared about the most she was also angry, so angry that she couldn't take her eyes off of her trembling hands. Why was it such a bad thing for him if she and kakashi had fallen in love? Wasn't he the one who surprised every one by giving his heart to Naruto in the first place? Sakura was trying desperately to rein in her sudden change in emotion, pleading with herself silently to breathe and not kill some one for the unfairness of the whole situation. .....

"Bullshit!".... All heads spun as Sasuke blurted out his remark. He knew that kakashi was hiding something and from the hard kick that Naruto accidentally connected to Sakura's foot he realized that he too knew that this whole dinner was a scheme plotted but the former hokage and his anything but innocent lover to get the truth out on the table and he'd be dammed if he didn't try harder. 

"Excuse me?"... Kakashi asked in a bored tone..

"You herd me sensei, what's going on between you two?" ..

"I don't know what you mean Sasuke but you better leave it alone" .. this was ridiculous. Kakashi was at his wits end with the bratty boy. He knew he meant well but there was a thin line between caring and prying. He needed to do some thing quickly to change the topic before........

"Dam it Sasuke!"... Their pink haired team mate shot out of her chair tumbling it down in the process as she alarmed every one...... "What the fuck is wrong with you....im so sick of this shit... You wanna know what's going don't you?"...

"Sakura please"... Kakashi stood and began to plead with her. 

"No kakashi..  you as well as I know that this dinner just wasn't for shishou".... .

"Now Sakura you don't believe that do you?" It was Tsunade's turn to get involved. She wasn't about to be outed in front of shizune. Not if she could help it .

"No I do.  Every one wants tô know right, especially sasuke".. she pointed at him, almost poking him in the chest. ... "You wanna know you egotistical jerk, were fucking each other, there.... is that what you wanna hear. We're in a relationship him and I, he and me".... Her action was that of a woman at her limit. No one dared talk her down for her fist was way nighter than anyone's sword. They knew that Anko and the young Uchiha was indeed pushing them to their limits but hell,no one expected the young bubble gum to burst so violently. She stormed out of the room leaving behind her raging aura after pushing Sasuke out of her way. He was about to go after her when he felt the familiar hand of Naruto's resting warmly on his shoulder. 

"You've done enough for now"... Came his quiet reply as he allowed Kakashi to go off and smoothen things out with his flaming beauty. 

.....................................

"Sakura wait up will you.... Sakura?"... The hokage called out to his girlfriend as he sped up his pace. After catching up he braced him self against the huge tree that she stood under. At first glance he could immediately tell that she was silently sobbing, either from embarrassment or she was crying because she knew that their relationship didn't stand a chance against one Sasuke Uchiha.

"Sakura...... I".... His words slowly failed him when she abruptly turned around. The raw emotions he saw etched in her what used to be brightly Jaded eyes almost yanked his heart out. 

"Kakashi I'm sorry"... Sakura apologized to him before she absent mindedly wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling in him in for a comforting embrace.  ... "You know I didn't mean to do that right?".  ... 

He studied her for a second before returning her affections.  "I know,..... Look at me..  please?"... He asked her gently while he untangled an arm from her so he was better able to pull his mask down. 

"I know I said we'll give it try and see what the others thought first right..... But what happened in there was just the opinion of one person"...

"  But it's not just one person, it's Sasuke we're talking about" .. she quickly interjected, now fighting back her tears..

"I know that..... but do you really want to let one person's opinion get in the way of what really matters?" . .. kakashi pressed on.

She looked up at him, seemingly searching his dark onyx orbs for some sign of hesitation at least. But the raw emotions she saw pooled there almost made her breath caught in her throat. This man was as guarded as konoha her self, perhaps even more. The mere fact that he had willingly allowed her to witness this vulnerable side of him meant that he indeed trusted her and that maybe just maybe she was his something special, just like he was hers.

"This is going to be hard work you know that kakashi?"...

He gave her the sweetest smile she had even seen him displayed up to date, one that almost made her go weak in the knees. Kakashi had no doubts about what her heart really wanted, after all Sakura wasn't one to easily give up on the things that mattered most to her, even if she was up against someone she loved say like Tsunade or even Sasuke Uchiha him self. This was one of the distinct traits she had carried with her from the very first day he had trained them... At first she was just a simple 12 year old who was ridiculously obsessed with the sharigan prince himself, but after the turn of those horrible events that forced his only team apart, kakashi had the opportunity to witness firsthand her growth. He saw her matured from that giggling little girl who cared very little about the shinobi world and more about nail polish and shampoos, to this beautiful strong woman, one whom the  entire village both feared and respected, standing under him looking into his eyes with nothing but love and admiration. 

"Mmmmmm"... He sighed just before he nuzzled his face to the side of her hair... "I know... But I'm not planning on slacking off anytime soon"....

Sakura held him even tighter against her slender frame. This was home, this was the place they both needed to be, exactly in each other's arms, feeling contented and lucky as hell to have found someone they both cared and loved immensely.

"I love you kakashi"... She whispered before he caught her lips in a tender kiss.....

"Ehhm ehhmm". ... The sound of some one signalling for their attention broke through their tender moment.

"Kakashi can I have a moment please with Sakura?" .. the sorry tone in which Sasuke spoke was enough to give away the reason behind his request. Of course kakashi had every right to deny him but he knew that patching things up between them was as important to sakura as it were to him. He nodded in his direction then placed one final kiss to her lips before fixing his ever present mask back in it's original place. 

"I'll be inside if you need me ok?"....

"Don't worry bout it", Sakura assured him as he began to walk away .

"Oh it's not you that I'm worried about dear. What ever you do just just don't break sasuke!"....

Sakura laughed at his dry joke before turning towards her long time team mate. He seemed a bit too tense to begin with, but then again this was a part of his usual mannerism plus, who wouldn't be when they knew first hand the deadly  impact her fist carried. She waited until kakashi was out of sight before turning her attention to her best friend 

"Listen Sasuke.... I know that you don't approve of what kakashi and i are doing and to be honest I don't really care that much".......

" That's not why I'm here Sakura"... He quickly cut her off. The truth was, his only intent for coming out here in the first place was so that he could simply apologize for making her uncomfortable in there, but after catching a glimpse of her and their sensei's somewhat intimate moment he just couldn't ignore the fact that maybe these two people genuinely carried true feelings for each other.

"You're not?"... She questioned him unbelievingly. 

"No I'm not" ..... The Uchiha boy took a deep breath before he went on.

"Believe it or not Sakura I don't really care who you're seeing. That's a matter for you... I'm just here to apologise for making a scene in there"..

" What?".. she was dumbfounded.. "you're not mad at kakashi and I for going behind you and Naruto's back?"...

" I am mad yes", he folded his arms across his broad chest. "I'm mad because you both thought you had to hide your relationship from us to begin with".....

"Sasuke I don't know what to say"... And indeed she didn't. This was a complete surprise to her. Here she was just eating up inside with sadness because she thought for sure that there was no way in hell that he was going to accept their relationship. But now..... Well, she was just so stunned by his calm demeanor that she, Sakura haruno was rendered speechless.

"Listen I get that you two care for each other alot and I'm not against that, I just don't want either of you to hide anything from us again... Including sai and Yamato"...

Sakura allowed his words to fully sink into her already confused mind, praying to what ever god that cared to listen, to not have this moment turn in nothing but a dream, but the more she stood there just staring at the her friend's blank expression, which was anything but, she just knew that maybe, just maybe this was all real and that she and kakashi would finally get to be together and not have to keep things a secret anymore.......

"Oh Sasuke!" .. she didn't give him enough time to react before she threw herself at him, instantly knocking them both clumsily down to the graveled ground...."thank you sooooo muchhhhh... I just.... I just don't know what to say"...

" Well", his voice came out a little strained. "You can try by getting off of me Sakura... You're squeezing my .... Ahhhh!"... He yelled as her knee accident connected to his midsection.  

"Sorry... My bad!" .. she quickly apologized before helping him to his feet, all the while beaming with happiness.

"It's alright saku... I think we better get back inside before your boyfriend begins to worry"... He smirked lightly at her.

"Oh so you're teasing me now huh?" .. 

"Something like that!"... He gestured with his shoulders as they began to make their way back inside. Sakura was more than happy at that moment, she couldn't wait to tell kaskashi about her and Sasuke's conversation. To think that tomorrow the village would see them as a couple and not just the hokage and his old student. This was what she had wanted all along. To love freely and openly.. Just her and kakashi together as long as the heavens saw it fit. 

..........To be continued.....

A/n...Wow.. thought I'll just end it with this one but guess not. Maybe just one more chapter to tie everything off with a nice red bow.. hopefully...


	8. A brighter tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So yes.... Naruto's denying sasuke whose getting advise on his sex life from Genma of all perverts.. Anko's sleeping with Shikamaru, Tsunade's lost her cool cause the blond baka one up her and poor yamato reduced to nothing but a PI... .. Konoha at its finest...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the end. Hope you guys loved it. Once gain thanks for the reads...

Chapter.. viii.. A brighter tomorrow...

 

 

"Ahh..Sakura!"... Kakashi whispered wickedly as he felt himself collided with the door he had just slammed on their way in..."that was my head"....

"Don't be a big baby sensei.... I'm just getting started"... She quickly rid him of his coat and jacket as he did the same to her. The rest of their dinner had gone down with out so much as a hitch from  both Sasuke and Anko, well except for the raging boner kakashi felt himself sporting unexpectedly..

"God you're too slow dam it!"... He yelled as he undid the rest of his clothing, leaving Sakura giggling at him as she undid hers. After he was done he caught both of her hands and swung her around harshly earning him a soft moan in the process. 

Sakura gasped from the sudden harsh treatment she was under. she now found herself completely sprawled like a criminal who was undergoing a strip search while facing a blank wall. She was about to complain but the straining weight of kakashi pressed up against her ass while he caressed her slender legs was making it just too fucking difficult to think. 

"Well"...... She asked in a breathless tone as she wiggled her ass in to him teasingly. ..."aren't you going to ride me of these stocking?"...

He gripped a handful of her pink locks almost instantly forcing her to arch her back into him more. The feeling of his covered erection brushing across her clothed arousal was just too dam much for him. His breath caught in his throat unexpectedly, causing him to loose his balance for just a few seconds. Fortunately tho Sakura adjusted her standing position giving him the upper hand once more. He readjusted his stands and wrapped both hands around her waist dragging her in for an intimate embrace.

"Mmmmmmm, Sakura!".. he whispered once more.... "Im not taking your stockings off ..... Instead, were going to have a little bit of fun... .

The huskiness in his voice caused her entire body to convulse in his hold. Sakura was having a hard time standing on her own two feet the more kakashi worked his talented hands on her form. He trailed kisses along the side of her exposed neck while he playfully gave her left side breast a hearty squeeze through her strapless bra. With out warning he spun her around and slammed her once more against the wall behind her, now spreading her legs with his right knee.... A light trembling over took her as she felt him overshadowing her body, causing her to almost loose balance. Before she could have even reacted the hokage wrapped one of her thighs around his hip and forced himself upon her. It was all suddenly too much for sakura to bare. A soft whimper escaped her parted lips just before he plunged his tongue into her mouth. 

Now the battle for dominance began as both their tongues intertwined in a relentless dance of ecstacy. The silkiness of Sakura's lips pressing against his as his tongue stroked and massaged hers was beginning to turn them on more. With out thinking kakashi sliped one of his hand lower until he was cupping her ass. That little action of his forced them apart, for the need for air was beginning to overwhelm them. Sakura pressed a hand against his broad cheats while he used his free hand to unhook her bra. The moment her breasts popped out he took hold of the closest one and wasted no time in devouring it. The twirling sensation of his tongue made goose bumps appeared allover her while her pleasure level skyrocketed. 

"Ohhhhhh... Kakashiii"... She choked her words out as she clung to him clumsily..  "don't stop... Ahh.!"..

Sakura's words worked as fuel for his raging sex. Just devouring her delicate mounds wasn't enough for him now, he needed so much more. To feel, to taste so much of her slightly sweaty body. He hoisted her in one full sweeping motion before manouverin them both towards his bedroom.  

Upon entering said room he wasted no time in connecting their mouths once more. They fumbled until they eventually landed on top of his not so comfy bed...."kakashi... I need you so much"... The words barely left her lips as her boyfriend wasted no more time in holding back his powerful urge to drive himself into her soaking pussy. 

"Trust me sakura... You'll regret those words"... The seriousness behind his statement had her entire body pulsing with uncontrollable need. She instinctively wrapped both her legs around him, instantly pulling him into her almost in a crushing manner....

"Dam it Sakura, you're making it fucking hard for me to....ahhhh... Shittt!"... His rock hard cock jolted in retaliation as it tasted the sleek moistness that pooled in the middle of her lace underwear. A loud growl emanated from his quivering lips as he ground him self more roughly against her. Their bodies began to rock back and forth as they dry fucked each other senselessly. .. soon after, they rid them selves of all other barriers that would form as a hindrance in their sensual act.....

The hokage's huge iron framed bed rocked all night long as he fucked his cherry blossom senselessly through out the night. Her breathy moans and erotic whimpers pierced through the thick silence of the darkened hours as kakashi lost his composure. Their bodies were both entangled in a sweaty heap of raging pleasures as they both lost them selves over and over again to each other as the night dwindled down slowly... 

....................................

..BANG...BANG...BANG...

"Hiiiiiii..... Anyone home?"..... 

No answer....

BANG... BANG...BANG... 

" Shikamaruuuu!"... Naruto called once more after his loud knocking, well more like banging, did nothing to stir up the Naraa household.. he was about to make his leave when the front door violently swung open. Standing on the other side was no other than the fiery sand queen herself Temari. She stood there with her oversized tummy poking out in an less than normal way, while a nasty scowl decorated what was supposed to be her pretty face. From the over all look of her stature and facial expression Naruto was beginning to realize that disturbing the Naraa household at 1 in the morning probably wasn't the best idea he ever had. So he worked his mind quite quickly in less than a full minute to conjure up some sort of believable excuse that would save him from a world full of excruciating pain. 

"Ammmm... Good night temari san!".... He greeted her with a sheepish smile attached to his face.

The pregnant woman narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously while she tapped her bare feet and folded her arms ... "More like good morning Naruto!"...

Shit, he almost jumped right out of his skin from the icy cold way in which she corrected him.  ... " Yes.... So sorry about that but am"... He almost forgot about his excuse....

"Well.... Seriously,..... you woke me up just so that you could stand there gaping at me like the idiot I know you are?"....

"I'm really sorry Temari San but it's an emergency. The hokage has requested Shikamaru's presence immediately"..... Shit, as soon as the words left his mouth he instantly regretted it. Of all the fucked up lies he had ever told this had to be the worst . Then again, if one looked at it from his perspective then technically it wasn't a lie, right?. 

"I swear Naruto the village better be burning or about to"... She returned inside, obviously going to get her husband... "Cause if it isn't I swear both you and kakashi are going to be in a lot of trouble you hear me?"....

The blonde kitsune scratched the back of his head nervously as he shifted his position, trying to not give himself away. Dam it! why did he had to go and say that?. He continued to fight with himself until he felt the familiar presence of his friend approaching, and judging from the conversation in side he knew Shikamaru's ass would be toast if his wife ever found out that this was all a horrible lie to get her husband out of his home in the wee hours of the morning.

"I hear you woman... Now go back to bed I'll be home soon enough".... The tired looking brunette pinched the bridge of his nose warily while he tugged on his coat, obviously trying to make a less than subtle escape. As soon as he was done he hastily grab hold of his friend's arm and tugged him along in the direction of their real destination. It seemed that not only had shikamaru seen through Naruto's obvious lie he too was probably looking to spend one evening away from his fretful wife.... 

"You know Naruto .. I said to come get me as soon as dinner ended not"...He checked his watch before lighting a cigarette.."dam it Naruto, look at the time. No wonder my wife's extra cranky"...

" Hi sorry but it's not my fault I was late. The old lady decided to call it a night a little after 12"

The Naraa heir side eyed him,"oh really..... Was it that interesting?"..

"Trust me  .. it was quite a night!".. Naruto smiled cheekily at him as they continued along the way towards the former hokage's home... 

"So from that smile I take it you've won?".

" If I did you think I would be here walking alone with you?"

"I see your point... Just how difficult has it become?"...

"Oh trust me shikamaru"... The blonde fisted both of his hands in his pockets.. "difficult is the least of it"...

His black haired future counselor rolled his eyes at his somewhat serious remark before offering his comment..." You know if I wanted to deal with difficult I could have stayed home for that shit"....

"Hahaha. Haha... Yeah I see that".. came naruto's only reply as they walked the rest of the way in a complete but not awkward silence. 

...........................

Back at the former Hokage's residence both the senbon sucking king and the always annoyed Uchiha brat took one final swig of their drinks before they checked the time. Naruto had promised to be back before 2 and still no sign of him. Seriously Genma was beginning to get rather impatient from having to listen to the young man's complaints. In fact he was about to start doing the same himself when the front door finally opened and in walked both Naruto and shikamaru..... The almost relieved look both men shot in the blond's direction spoke volumes as to how awkward the little time they spent together were..

"Finally ... What took you so long?"...

"Sorry Sasuke that would my fault"...Came shikamaru's comment.

" Sorry guys"...  It was Naruto's turn to apologize to his boyfriend.   "I kinda hit a snag with Temari.... Sure is one hell of a fire breather that one"...

"Well while all these little bits of chit chat is healthy and fine I'm seriously fucking dying here to get my wife in bed.... Seriously guys...".."genma pleaded with them in a frantic state.."I haven't had some in days... Do you know what that's like?"....

"I sure do"... Came the unexpected reply from Sasuke as he sat on a stool smirking in his boyfriend's direction..

"Oh so we're going to bring that up now Sasuke?".. the edge was present in his voice. It was quite evident that Naruto wasn't holding back any punches when the topic about his sex life surfaces. 

"Well well.. isn't this one for the books. Naruto our favourite kitsune is holding back from his ......

"That's enough!".. he growled at the older man before making his way towards Tsunade's private study... "I not one for having people dissect my personal life... Shikamaru this way ... Now !" . ... 

"And that's my que!"... The Naraa boy followed him until they were out of sight. 

Genma refocused his attention on the young man who just happened to start drinking again. He knew the habits of a man denied and boy was he looking like a man who has been denied way too many times. He  debated with himself for while, knowing that Naruto might take a while maybe he should talk with Sasuke, you know like buddies would, or do. Which ever one it was the browned haired man knew that he had to say something.... 

"Soooooo... Sasuke my boy!"...

The young sharingan user tossed him a quick glance before refocusing in his drink...."what?"

"would you like to know a secret?"..

Sasuke thought about it for a second. He knew he was stuck there with the man again until Naruto was finished so why not indulge him a little?.... "Depends"..

"I figured you'd say that"

"Then why did you ask to begin with?"

" Hahaha"..  genma gave him a hearty laugh before occupying the empty stool beside him..."trust me my boy after tonight Naruto won't even think to breadth with out you".....

..................................

Both men came to a complete halt as they felt the familiar presence of someone lurking in Tsunade's hallway. At first neither said a word but as the particular chakra strain started to get stronger a nasty grimace appeared on their faces, well to be exact the one on Naruto's face lingered just a little longer than his accompanying friend. 

"I was beginning to get a tad bit Impatient boys!".. Anko stepped out of the surrounding shadows as they got closer to the former hokage's office. At first the woman's smile, which was always laced with a hint of wickedness by the way, seemed a bit off. Well not in a bad way, but there was something else there, something that Naruto knew for sure he didn't like even if he had no clue as to what she was hiding behind those sharp canine of hers. He all but shook the creepy feeling that consumed his body, all the while trying to wipe the image of the smirking purple haired kunoiche from his brain, when something out of the ordinary caught his attention. There was just the smallest hint of a smile adorning shikamaru's face. It wasn't strange to see the man smiling, heck, he does that even when he was pissed but just like Anko Naruto sensed something else lurking behind that facial expression of his, something that smelt fishy... He studied them both for a little while until they came upon Tsunade's office. 

................

"Glad to see you three didn't run off with my bose".. the tired blond remarked dryly as the three people entered. 

"A tempting thought my lady but between those two...." Shikamaru pointed towards both Anko and Naruto .." there would probably be nothing left for me to have"...

Tsunade gave him a hearty smile while the others made funny faces behind his back... "Oh i think you're right". 

"Seriously Baah- Chan, I'm tired, I wanna sleep and judging from the amount of shots your husband's chugging down I'll say he's had it up to his ass with waiting". ... Naruto threw himself down on a nearby couch.

"Oh alright... Common guys let's get serious for a while"...

This was Shikamaru's que to join in on the conversation...

"So .......I heard about the new challenge in details but, I'm still confused. Why haven't you two adhere to the set terms?"...

"Why don't you allow me to fill you in?"... Anko lightly squeeze his shoulder while he turned to face her with that same mischievous smirk of his. A fact didn't go unnoticed either .

"You see the deal was that if Tsunade sama got either Kakashi or Sakura to spill it then she would automatically win back half of her stakes"

Shika listened with one brow arched.."ok.. I get that and judging from all of us being here right now I take it that she was successful?". .

"I sure was"

"She wasn't!" ..

Both Naruto and Tsunade shouted in unison as they stared down each other. 

"Oh boy"... The cigarette smoking shinobi pinched the arch above his nose while he willed him self to not loose it over both party's stubbornness... " I'm guessing that's not the end of it right!?" ..

"You bet your sweet ass it isn't" Anko at his side again .. "the truth did come out however",.….. she pointed towards naruto..

"However what. .. Anko San?". He knew he was being quite obvious right now with her but he couldn't help it. It had been quite a while since he last saw the woman and speaking of last, all the memories of their somewhat inappropriate yet very stimulating encounter suddenly resurfaced, causing them both to blush ever so lightly. 

The snake summoner almost lost it from the teasing way in which the boy spoke her name. Just for a shameful second she forgot what she was about to say ....

"Am. .. where was I?... Oh about that..... I may have started the conversation about said relationship but Sasuke was the one who forced them to come clean"....

"Which brings us to where we are now" .. the kiyubi vessel intervened..

Shikamaru thought about it for a while before quickly coming to a solution and one that was going make some one very sour... Well to be honest it was fair to begin with which is why he had no trouble in slamming the door on this whole fucked up bet anyways.

"I take it sasuke was never supposed to do the job so it's quite simple"... 

Both blonds sat on the edge of their seats, a tiny bead of sweat escaped down the side of Tsunade's round face while Naruto fingered with the hem of his white cotton shirt. Shikamaru could see the excitement mixed in with a bit of concern in their eyes.. but he didn't care in the least. He had a wife to get home to or .........He stopped his thoughts there, not wanting to give into temptation, but after giving the woman standing there with those big beautiful chocolate orbs a good look over, he wasn't so sure where his priorities lied anymore. After giving it a quick thought he forced himself to get back to the Task at hand.

"Sorry about that... My mind was else where .  Anyways I think that Naruto.......

"Yes... Yes. . yes..  I knew it!".. the young man jumped up from his seat before his friend got a chance to finish his sentence... .   "Well Baah-chan he's my boyfriend so I win".  

The older woman watched him celebrate with so much enthusiasm. She wanted nothing more than to bury him six feet under but then again the village might probably hunt her down to the ends of the earth for their hero...And then there's the issue with Kurama's father as well .. in the end it just wasn't worth it .. 

"Seriously I didn't mean you won because Sasuke's your boyfriend I meant you won because Anko didn't. ...."

"Oh shut up already I know what you mean Naraa, I'm just too happy right now. I'm so right and ... Oh hey. .. I bet teme and I might finish a few bottles of the good stuff before morning" .. he began to taunt Tsunade again whom by the way was way too silent. 

"What ever Naruto.. I'm done here alright... I expect to see my money by tomorrow".   ... 

"And mine Tsunade sama!"... Anko added after shikamaru..

"Anko San?", The brunette turned to the woman beside him.."how about keeping my company until I get home ?... I'm guessing Sasuke's not gonna want a third man present after that somewhat awkward conversation you had earlier...... Right Naruto?"...

Naruto cocked an inquiring brow at him. At the mention of walking the creepy woman home her entire face lit up. It was as if she was presented with a year supply of her favourite sweets dango.. of course the devouring look his friend gave her was kinda hard to miss. Judging from the knowing smile that crossed Tsunade's face he knew it was going to be a long night after all.

"Sure shikamaru I just have something more I'd like to discuss with Baah-chan.   I'll see you guys later ok?" ..

They were both gone even before he could have completed his sentence.   
...........................

"It's been a while Anko!". . 

She shuddered from them mention of her name. The way he made it sound so breathtakingly sexy almost made her lost her footing. 

"I know... What's it been like 3 months since....".  She trailed off once more not being able to say what she was suppose to. The mere scent of shikamaru was driving her fucking crazy with need. His voice, the way he said her name or even looked at her was enough to melt her resolve. Dam it!, She wasn't in love with the guy but there was just something in the way he looked at her. It reminded her of that day when they were both huddled together butt naked and sharing one very small blanket under a make shift tent that probably wouldn't have lasted them very long if she hadn't got over her fever. She knew he was only trying to help, after all they both got sent out on a very difficult mission during what was probably the worst monsoon season they had ever experienced. What was he supposed to do, let her die of a really bad fever?... No he didn't. Instead he had helped nursed her back to good health and then fucked her senselessly under the starry sky of their last together..

"I believe so"... Came his reply as they both stopped in the middle I the hall way. 

Shikamaru studied the woman standing before him quite intensely. It had indeed been 3 months since they last spoke and yet that time part did nothing to chase the memories of the nights they spent together having sex and swapping stories. He literally hated himself right then for being so week, but to be fair he wasn't trying his utmost best to not get reeled in by her charms. He knew for a fact that he didn't love Anko, he never would but he still wanted her just as bad as the first time he had pressed his bare chest to soft curve of her back. He knew he was terribly screwed but hey he already was from the first time he allowed himself to feel another woman's flesh other than that of his wife. 

"Soooooooo..." Her words never left her lips. The cigarette smoking brunette had already backed her into a wall, almost knocking one of Tsunade's pictures off of it's place as both him and Anko began to lock lips. At first it was needy and raw, maybe a little bit of sadness was etched into it but soon after their kiss transcended all level of hotness as their tongues stroked each other's violently. After a short while they withdrew from their position afterwards deciding on their next plan of action.  Shikamaru knew what he was chancing but tonight he was going to put all that behind for a while as he and the breathless woman under him have one night of adulterated fun..

...............................

"So you thinking what I'm thinking?"... 

"I don't know... Depends"..

"On what exactly?"... Naruto questioned Tsunade suspiciously...

"Well how about you give me a chance to get back what I've lost?'..

"Again with that?"...

"Dam it you dumbass didn't you catch on to something weird between those two just now?" The blond haired woman pointed in the direction of the door.

"Ohhhhh. That. You know  neither of us will know for sure ... Someone has to do some investigating"... He was making his way towards the exit already.

"I know I know... But I think I have just the guy in mind for this particular job" she looked up at the ceiling as if it was the most interesting thing she had seen to date. 

"Oh yeah?"  The future hokage paused just as he was bout to grasp the door's handle...." And who might that be?".  

"I'll tell you as long as he agrees... Agreed?"... 

Naruto gave her a questioning glare before deciding."fine with me .. what ever just give me a few days to think about it will you?". .

"Ohhhh... And what will you be doing until then?"

He shot her a wicked glance one that spoke of nothing but trouble.   .."ill be working on my next book".  

Tsunade laughed at his reply.. he was sure taking this writing thing very seriously, just as much as he was about becoming the next Hokage....

"Decided on a tittle yet?"

"You bet I did!".  Came his excited reply..."and trust me it's going to be my best work yet.... How does the tittle 'The Hokage's blossom' sound?"

No sound, not as much as a squeak caught Naruto's ever vigilant ear. He turned to look at the former hokage but her face was dead serious, an expression she only used during the most trying of times. ... He began to laugh quite comically, breaking her out of her busy thoughts.

"Naruto!",....She whispered to him.."their going to kill you!".  

His laughter grew louder as he exited her study, leaving her to process everything he had just said with a very fine toothed comb. ..Kakashi and Sakura were going to be mad as hell when the time comes but for now she had other important things to do, besides her husband. There was still the issue of trying to get poor Yamato to do some private investigations for her..  Tsunade laughed as hard as she could, naruto was a way better partner to have in her little schemes than her best friend had ever been... What a tough game this one was going to be 'naruto vs tsunade on another quest, The unknown tale of The genius and his secret mistress.....

.....................Fin..................

A/N..... Omg . Finally wrapped this one up. I know it's probably a little hurried but I love it so far... Here's to hoping you do too ... Thanks for reading my first Naruto fanfiction... Luv NEFE...❤ 


End file.
